Price we pay
by Forkular
Summary: Not everyone can stay a good little child. Kairi realizes that the hard way when she gets sent away by authorities for her juvenile behaviors. Now she has to live with 5 other juvi's, can she survive? And can she possibly find someone to love? Love it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A sweet scent in the air, while stuck in a dark car.

I am tired of everyone looking at me like I was crazy. Don't they feel guilty or something? None of this was my fault in the first place. That's why I can't trust anyone any longer! They just stab me in the back and try to hurt me. To think that it all started out with an insult…

I was in the locker room after gym class and I was very irritated, because what happened was my friends weren't helping at all. I was getting very annoyed since they were just standing in the corner doing nothing. When I confronted both of them, Yuffie was starting to hiss at me saying that she didn't want to be hit by the ball. That made me angrier and it really surprised to me that she was acting this way to me. She was always a loud mouth but she never dared to talk to me like that!

"If you don't work then you won't get a good grade! It's your loss!" I snapped back at her.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Yuffie replied rudely.

Selphie just stood there staring. That was it. This was going on for too long. Yuffie has been insulting me more and more lately since she transferred schools. She's been hogging Selphie, and now Selphie, my best friend, doesn't even defend me! I've been her friend for 2 years, and she doesn't even bother to defend me when Yuffie gives me looks and calls me names.

It's not that I was spazing about the fact that Yuffie called me an idiot. I would've just laughed in her face. But Selphie wasn't doing anything about it, and that made me realize that she may have not ever been my friend. So I said the words that became fateful to me.

"I HATE YOU, SELPHIE MARONE!" I yelled at her and ran away. Not bothering to look back I could almost feel tears in my violet eyes.

Since then, Yuffie has been telling everyone that I was the bad guy, making everyone turn against me. Which just resulted me in doing something that I should've done much sooner. I called Yuffie out. She was drinking some soda out of a can as she glanced at me and smiled evilly.

"You should just shut it, and mind your own business, because in the end…no matter how many people you turn against me, you'll end up looking like a fool when someone will finally slap you across the face. And that someone would be me." I glared her up and down and slapped her with all my might.

She stumbled and almost let her soda fall to the ground when she called me the B, and splashed her soda over my head. I was drenched in this sticky substance! "You have no family, you're basically a foster, everyone knows that you're crazy and it wouldn't shock anyone if you ended up as some junkie. Your parents left you for a great reason."Yuffie laughed. She would regret ever meeting me.

I ran towards her and tackled her to the ground while my hair flew crazily over my face and she just looked me in the eyes in horror, she was wishing she'd never known my name. I started beating her with my fists and kicking her while she screamed 'HELP' and 'LET ME GO'! I was really going to hit her until she said she was sorry. That would make my day. That is, until someone popped my bubble.

"Hey! Get off of her!" A boy grabbed my arms and tried to yank me off of Yuffie.

"You're such a weak PUNK!" I yelled at her while she was starting to cry. I managed to kick her once more and, oh the joy, I spit in her face! Then, my job was done.

Now that you've learned all about that, it would explain why I was in the principal's office. I should've thought about this one little detail. Yuffie's mother was the principal. And her dad was a judge. This mistake would bring me to court, and send me to juvi!

"So you understand that what you've done…" The judge struggled, "… to my sweet little daughter…is un-acceptable?!" He started to shout. He calmed down and stared down at me. "You're known to get into fights. You've jumped a teacher 3 times in an hour. You set the school's mascot on fire! Kairi Dawntor, I will not send you to juvenile hall." He sighed.

I had a confused look on my face, what?! Did he take his meds? Even I know that I should go there! "Huh?!" I look up at him from the ground.

He smiled down at me, the same smile that Yuffie held when I turned around to stare at her.

"You, Kairi Dawntor, are being sent to a mansion where you will be living with 5 more children that are going to learn what you can and cannot do on earth."

"WHAT?! Can't you just send me to an orphanage, or juvi? I'd much rather go there than…wait, Is there food?" I tilt my head.

"You will have to fend for yourselves." He retorted.

"NO! I can't live without food! Do you want me to starve? I already way 102 pounds and I'm 5'3, I'm underweight! I'm a skeleton!" I yell as 2 police officers pull me back and toss me into a car.

It was pitch black in there and I couldn't tell how small or large it was, where ever I was.

"Hello?" I call out into the darkness.

"Someone's here! Hello! My name is Sora, , I've been so alone in here! I've been waiting for someone to come here forever!"

"How long have you been in here?" I asked shocked.

"12 minutes that seemed like days!" He said back to me over dramatic. How great. I'm stuck in here for god knows how long and I'm stuck here with HIM!

"Can a normal person sleep in here?" A boy's voice yawned. Light flashed in the car and I saw that the yawning boy held up a flashlight. He flashed me in the eyes with it. He had spiky blond hair and he looked very tired.

He flashed it around until the light hit what I believe was Sora; he had chocolaty brown spiky hair. They looked rather similar!

Then the car started with a rocky start and the flashlight fell over and stopped at a blond girls face. He eyes fluttered open and she looked frightened. Her eyes searched the blond boys and he slid over to her and took her in his arms. He rocked her back and forth. She was mumbling and she held on to him tightly.

The spiky blond looked at Sora and I who were staring, trying to comprehend what was going on. The boy glared at us and hissed, "You got a problem with us?! Mind your own business!" He turned around with the girl and continued to cradle her.

Sora and I couldn't see anything anymore because the flashlight was quickly turned off. I sighed and lay down on my back. Maybe, I can sleep through the whole entire road to this mansion.

It was much harder to do this though. The car kept rumbling and driving on rocky roads. What in the world was happening out there? Would mom and dad be proud of me? I laugh at my own sick joke. Of course they wouldn't, they didn't care about me, and they just left me outside to die. They probably have a new child and aren't even thinking about me. I hope they feel bad about themselves.

The car stopped and everyone else in the car froze as the trunk was opened and we were tossed out, abruptly after that, the car left us and almost ran over us. "Lovely, they abandoned us?" I say to myself. The light was burning my eyes, why the hell was the car so dark? Did they think we'd remember the way back? That drive was about 3 hours long anyways!

I look at everyone there; didn't the judge say that there would be 5 more? With me, 6? Where are the other 2 kids? Not that I cared because that would mean more room for me.

I look towards the mansion. It looked dusty and un-used. It was rather creepy looking, and it seemed kind of weird. Something was wrong with it. There was a presence in the place already. Probably the other 2 kids waiting for us. As long no one messed with me, I was fine.

"What're you doing? Staring at it won't get you in it! Let's move it!" Sora said confidently as id nothing was wrong with the place. He stomped inside of it and disappeared up the stairs, we followed him at a much slower pace. He popped up again and called out to us, "Hey, I found 2 more people!"

The rest of us 3 traced him up the stairs and found 2 more kids. One girl with short black hair, and a boy with long silver hair.

I looked at everyone around me. A smiling boy with brown hair, a blond boy hugging a blond terrified girl, a silver haired boy leaning against the window looking like he wanted to kill us all, a girl with black hair who sat in a chair and kept to herself. And of course, me, looking at everyone wondering…how will all of this ever work?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: All the secrets in our eyes.

I adore my room. It's large and everything looks so nice. That is until I discover a little freaky part of it...it had one of those hidden walls leading into another room that was only acessable towards my room. I decided to leave it alone. Maybe I'd forget about it because first of all, I don't know what's inside, second of all, I don't know if I can get out of it. It would be a stupid choice to wander into god knows where! This was the best room I've ever had. There was a bed that was kind of firm but I could handel it. There was a bookshelf here too, empty of course. And believe it or not, I had a wonderful view from my window.

"Get out! This's my room! It's destinty, fate has brought me to this room!" I heard the familiar whiny little voice call out. It was easy to tell that it was Sora. He was being shoved aside by the silver haired boy named Riku. Riku turned aroud and glared at Sora,

"This is my room. Now leave before 'destiny' kicks you god damn ass!"

Sora backed away and bumped into a wall, he scurried away, hesitating, I bet he'd never go near Riku. Not in a 4 meter radius.

"Hey, you!" The blond boy said towards my direction. I tilted my head and mouthed 'me?'. He rolled his eyes, "Yes, you! Have you seen Namine?" He asked in a rude yet desperate tone. He must be talking about that blond freaky girl. I shake my head, and when I do, we all hear a scream from downstairs. Even Riku glanced in tiny surprise. All 4 of us jumped downstairs to see what was going on.

Only to find Xion holding on to Namine as Namine screamed like a banshee. Roxas shoved Xion away and took Namine in his own arms.

"Did she hurt you? Did it happen again?" He whispered to her. She just whimpered and continued to cry.

I would probably never understand her.

* * *

Xion walked upstairs and into a room. She didn't come out for the rest of the day which made me kind of nervous...Did she really do seomthing to Na-

"YO!" A loud voice interrupted my thoughts as I looked over to the entrance hall to see a tall red headed boy walk inside looking around. I walked towards him and he stopped,"What are you doing here? Who are you?" I ask him in an annoyed tone.

"Why, you should be happy to see me. I'm Axel, I'm everyone's supervisor and counselor. Could you call everyone down?"

I moved my head to the side to get a better look at him. He doesn't look all too mature. But whatever. I called everyone down and they came after a while.

We al were instruced to sit down on the couch in the living room. Riku preffered to stand up though.

"Now, my name is Axel. You should know that I'm the care provider for you fallen little angels. Let me explain this to you." He said to all of us, but he was staring at me for some reason. He pulled out this small handbook and began to read from it,"I'm an adult, blah blah blah...I have a right to know about what's going on, and all such crap...I'm here to help you," He paused looking closely at the words as he said very slowly,"I am your- fr-friend?" he scratched his head and narrowed his eyes at the book, "Bullshit." He said as he tossed the book away. "Ok, let's just say that you punks better listen to me or else I'll make your life a living hell." He said looking at each and every one of us. "You got that?"

We all nodded, except for Riku, who kept his cool and didn't look intimidated at all.

"Now for a little warm up-" He clasped his hands togethor. "Tell everyone why you're here!" He said in a strained friendly voice. "Let's start with....YOU blondie boy over there, then we'll go on with the Barbie, the non-social looking guy, the very annoying looking guy, the quiet black haired weirdo." He paused to see if he got everyone and remembered me, "Oh, yeah, and the auburn haired girl with the-" he made silly hand signals, "B-O-D-Y!" he smiled to himself.

I felt my face run red. What kind of guy is that?!

"Ok, well....I'm here because Im a high and professional guy who steals fast cars, wrecks them, and run over cops." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"OK then..." Axel said looking at Namine. "What about you?"

This is an historical moment. It's the first time we would hear from her mouth without her screaming or crying! "I-I-I'm accused of being a thief, witch, and a-a..." She said quickly looking at Roxas fro approval, he nodded and she contiinued, "and they said that I shot our governor in the spine causing him to stay in a wheel chair...but I didn't do it!" She said loudly and hushed right back up hiding behind Roxas.

"..." Axel was gaping...he just moved his hand for whoever's turn it was to continue.

Riku looked Sora straight in the eye as he smirked evily, "I once was so annoyed by a guy that I buried him alive after wounding him. Unfortunately, someone dug him up before I could get the bulldozer."

"Unfortunatelt? Not gonna ask...let's continue." He said looking at Sora.

Sora looked around hesitant to be rescued, "I can open any lock, and I was always known to charm, the-"He paused looking at me smirking, "ladies."

I cringed in disgust. I don't think so! I shake my head.

Axel just nodded and motioned for Xion to speak. She opened her mouth, "I'm psychic and I'm a master thief." She said quietly. I noticed that Riku looked at her as she shared her story.

Axel smiled at me, he was apparently excited for my story.

"Ummm...I'm Kairi, and I'm here because I set my school's mascot on fire, jumped a teacher about 12 times in a week of school. Then I beat the crap out of the prinicpals daughter who is a total BLEEP...that's it." I said as everyone stared at me, apparently they ddin't believe I'd be capable of this.

"All of your a stories seemed fun, kids!"

Roxas snorted and said to Axel, "Kids? You're not that older than us!"

"I'm 20 and all of you are 15, that obviously makes me the one with more experience." he sighed, "I totaly understand teens."

I smiled, that made me think of a joke, "Your supply of brain cells is finally down to a manageable size."

Axel smiled at me "So, are you going to give me your phone number, or am I going to have to stalk you?"

"Leave me alone!" I yell throwing a pillow at him. He laughs.

"I'm joking! I'm not interested in a little girl!" He laughed, "It's just so fun to tease you!"

"You're creepy..." Sora says.

* * *

It was dark in my room, I was sort of worried because of everyone's story, I mean, what if Riku came in here and killed me? Or someone else?!

I'm so paranoid that I sneak into everyone's room and watch them sleep. Riku slept sitting up. Sora was sprawled across his bed, and so was Roxas. Xion was sleeping quietly. But when I got into Namine's room to check on her, I found her staring at me. I shrieked, she scared me to death! She looked super creepy with black rings around her beautiful cerulean shaded eyes that were glowing. Her soft hair was hanging around her shoulder.

"What do you want?" The angeli face said.

I cought my breath as I tried to explain, "I was...simply, umm, looking around for the...the bathroom! Yeah, the bathroom!"

She tilted her eyebrow up as she glanced at me sideways. She knew I was telling her a lie. But she played along as she said. "Let me show it to you." She stood up but collapsed. I ran over to her to see if she was fine.

"Namine? Are you ok? Is everything fine?" I ask sahking her really gently.

She struggeled out words, "I- I need...Roxas." She whispered.

Roxas? Why him? I get up anyways, "I'll be right back!" I assure her running into Roxas's room, I slammed his door open and he falls out of his bed. "Huh? What's your problem!?" he snapped.  
"It's Namine, she needs you!" I state to him.

Roxas immeadiatly jumped up and stormed out of the room as soon as I said her name.

I jump afer him to see how he helps her all the time, I stare in shock-

Namine was kissing Roxas, her arms around his neck, he started to go a little limp and she dropped him at the sight of me. Roxas bent up soon afterwards and turned around to look at me faintly. He collapsed right before seeing me though.

What the hell was going on?

"I...I..." Namine shook looking at me.

I shake mu head. "I didn't see anything, Namine, don't worry." I assure her one more time before I speed out of the room as fast as I could.

Sleeping tonight, would be freaking hard tonight...

* * *

"Good morning everyone..." I mumble as I stumble into the kitchen. It smelled like waffles and blue berries. It smelled super good too! Who made all of this?

I rub my eyes and see Riku standing above the stove. I gape at the sight. He doesn't look like the type to cook such happy meals, since he looks so-so evilish!

"Morning Kairi!" Sora waved me over to sit next to him. I sat next to him because I was still in awe of Riku cooking. You do **_not_** see this every single day.

Riku turned around and tossed, yeah you heard me, **_TOSSED _**a glass plate at me. The waffles soon followed. He better not be throwing a knife and fork at me!

Xion was reading a book and eating. Sora was working on his 4th piece of waffle, Namine was picking at her food, and Roxas was also scarfing down his food like an hungry wolf.

We look odd...the creepy guy's cooking, The silent girl is staring at her book. The 2 idiot guys were behaving like pigs, and the weirdo girl wasn't eating at all. I suddenlt felt ashamed of showing up last. But it's not like it mattered to them at all anyways.

"So, Kairi, do you like your waffles?" Sora said looking at me nervously. He was probably just trying to bring up a conersation with me.

"Yeah, they're ok." I mumble at him.

"Oh, ok." Sora said looking back at his food.

Riku turned around, pursed his lips and stared at me, "EXCUSE ME? They're 'OK'? They taste like heaven! I could stop feeding you, Miss. Dawntor!" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"No, no, I love them! They're super delicious!" I exclaim loudly, with a forced smile. They tasted great, but I just felt like giving him a fake smile would make him happier. It showed him that Iw as scared of him. Which i was definaletly **_NOT_**.

"Umm, the doorbell rang.." Xion said poking a blue berry. We all stared at her. The door bell didn't ring. WHta is she alking about?

The doorbell rang as if on queue.

I guess she is kind of psychic.

Roxas opened the door and Axel soon popped up in the room.

"Hello, kiddo's!" He smiled brightly, we all were just staring at him with tired eyes. "I enrolled you guys into school!" he smiled even more brighlt.

WE all groaned. We obviously all had some severe issues with the topic...

"Come on! We need to go!" He shoved us all out of the door. Sora was still holding on to his waffle as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Some guys tugged us into a car.

At least this one wasn't pitch black that I can't see my hand before my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Be cool or you die.

My schedule was in the wors pairings I've ever seen in my whole entire state of existence...I hated almost every class they stuck me in, I mean come on! Cooking? The farthest I get with that is sticking a poptart into a toaster! How the hell am I supposed to know how to make some un-pronounceable stuff in french? They simply were trying to drive me out of my mind, I bet they planned this whole thing '"Let's put that little Dawntor kid in a house with psychotic little freaks and see how long it will take for her to make a run from here!'"

Well I wasn't buying it!

Gym in 2nd period is the only thing easy for me. Except for the fact that I have to stare at those girls who just possibly couldn't wear shorter shorts! They looked like hot pants. And believe me, you don't want to see the wrong person jogging in hot pants. You'll be scarred for life sitting at your computer looking for people who know how to knit little suits for their cats who are dying to scratch their eyes out. It's not a great sight.

We played games like dodgeball for a while until we got to go run out on the track for the rest of the day cause someone started complaining about getting hit in the head. Can you guess who it ould be? that's right, no other person than **_SORA_**.

Everyone started glaring at him in 4th period as he was being hit by people in the head with pencils, rulers (don't ask), and earasers. He kept looking around.

And how irony takes it, Roxas pretends o not know Sora and also throw stuff at him, eventhough he doesn't have a clue why everyone is throwing them at him in the first place. Namine elbows him a couple of times before he finally stops.

* * *

In lunch I sat down and stared at what I had to eat. Yep, I should've never said anything about Riku's waffles because there he went placing burnt shrimp in my lunchbox, the rice tasted like rocks, and I don't even know what this small purple thing is that's been sitting in the corner of the bento box that I ate out of. I poke my food, it might be poisened, with Riku, you never know...I narrow my eyes at my shrimp once more as I pcik it up with a fork.

I blew on it, and this weird stuf started to squeeze out of it.

"EWW!" I shrieked to myself and took my whole entire box and tossed it into the garbage.

"YO!." Someone says and i ignore them. They say i again until I look up to see who it is.

"What're you doing here, Roxas?! This's 2nd lunch, don't you have 3rd lunch?

He rubbed his head in thought, "I'm ditching, Namine is too!" he said grinning as Namine slowly poked from behind him. They both sat down and started to eat.

"Sooo, why are you 2 ditching in the first place?" I ask looking at Namine eating an un-burned shrimp that Riku made with love and care, not like mine that he made with hatred and gunk.

Roxas shakes his head real quick and says to me, "Namine, wasn't exactly _thrilled_ to be cutting a sqirrel in half to inspect it's insides." He made qote signs in the air when he siad 'thrilled'.

She was scared? No kidding! I thought she's go at it like it were a fun game.

"Oh yeah, I had to do that in 3rd period, it was disgusting!" I wrinkle my nose as someone comes up from behind me and squeezes my face. Only one person in the world would do that..."Sora, get your hands off of my face or else I'll I burn your room down when we get home." I say in a weird tone.

"Awww, but you're so fluffy!" He protested sitting down next to me.

I roll my eyes at him.

To think that I have to put up with everyone until I find a way out.

"You better get your god damn ass back here before I kill you! Never touchmy i-pod again!" Riku's voice echoed after a short boy who seemed not to take anything from anyone.

"I FUCKED YOUR FUCKING I-POD!" The small boy yelled. I hoped he was being sarcastic.

"WELL MY I-POD'S A DUDE SO THAT MAKES YOU GAY YOU FAGGOT!" Riku yelled after him until he reached our table and sat next to us.

We all stared at him like he was going mad, except for Sora, who looked up at him in wonder, "Hey, you must've liked that i-pod a lot."

Sometimes I think Sora can't get any more clueless...that is, until he opens his mouth and I can't believe he just keeps sinking down lower and lower, but it was kind of cute sometimes.

"Nah, I stole it anyway, I just felt like yelling at someone." He laughed.

"Oh, and by the way, thanks for the poisoned food, RIKU!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

We all broke out in laughter.

Wait, where was Xion? Wait, dumb question the library, of course.

Later that day I had my dreaded cooking class, I never want to even look at frog legs again, I thought this was supposed to be cooking, not biology! They call this food and say it tastes like chicken? To me it tastes like shit! I swear, why did Axel enroll us in a school full of snobs and people who are so filthy rich that they go bored and start eating frog legs? Ill never understand rich people....probably, because I never was one in the first place.

After our 7th period we get out of class and all of us walked home talking about our crazy math teacher, or our small desks. Even about some of the fools who dressed up for their spirit day in school, who, honestly, kids don't do since middle school.

"Hey kiddies, how was your first day?" Axel greeted us with a sly smile.

Roxas groweled at him, "Shouldn't you be like in something called a-COLLEGE, or something?"

Axel shook his head at Roxas's comment, "Some little blondie is going through something called hormones..."Axel snickered.

I just felt that Roxas was thinking of a stradegy to kick his ass, how could I tell you ask?

Well, for one thing, he actually shut up.

"I got some news! We're going to have a lot of fun now, and all that stuff about independency is crap, right? So that's why, we're having a 'Axels-embaressment-Thursday'." he smiled brightly.

"Uhh, today's Tuesday."I stated and glanced at him, "Are you high?"

"Kids, drugs are bad, they-they" he turns away and fisgeted with his pockets and applied something to his face. When he turns back to us, he has eyeliner smeared all over his face."Theyturn you into a-a-RIKU!"

Roxas laughed and Namine let out a small giggle. I couldn't restrain myself from it either. Sora and I looked at each other and started to crack up.

Riku glowered at all of us, "SHUT UP!" He seemed frustrated.

Axel wiped that stuff off of his face and said to us "You see, this's the meaning of ' 'Axels-embaressment-Thursday'."

That was his plan, and we all seemed to like it.

* * *

After Riku forgave me for insulting his waffles, I finally got a delicious meal. After everyone ate, they went to bed. I waited an extra thirty minutes before exploring the mysterious wall in my room. But before that, I could've sworn I heard soemone following me and I didn' realize it until I walked into the hidden room and suddenly someone fell on top of me.

A loud noise echoed in the room as the light turned on, flickeringa at first, then working completely. The room included a medium bed and a nice rug on the floor. It also included shelfs and blue un-used candels everywhere. I stood, and looked up to see who it was. It was Sora.

"Sora, what the hell are you doing here?"I spat at him.

He looked at me hesitating, "I was uhh, just wondering where you were going." He blushed a deep red when he said, "ummm, sorry for..you knwo, falling on you and all..."

I laugh at his cute smile and touch his shoulder, "Oh, Sora, it's ok." I say to him, and I was telling the truth.

"Hey, Kairi, I need to tell you something...I actually...." He paused taking my hand. "I think you're very pretty and, I've beem wondering."

"Aww, thanks Sora!" I say inetrrupting him in mid sentence. He said I was 'CUTE' I felt this happy feeling inside my head.

"No, Kairi, I like you, in a-a...will you hit me if I do something real quick?" He flinched. I shook my head and he immeadiatly grabbed my wists and slammed me against the wall. He looked into my eyes and was searching it eagerly. He then...kissed me! He started to kiss me more eager and he nibbeled on my bottom lip before entering my mouth with his hot tounge. Our toungs were dancing around.

I didn't want to stop and the sensation filled my brain! I was just so happy that his grip around my wrists loosened so I could lock my arms around his slim neck and he wrapped his arm around my waist as we moaned for more kisses and eagerly cried for more sensation.

He started to pull away and I frowned for a moment.

"I love you Kairi." He whispered and kissed me again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: To my fan-KHGamegirl (thnx for the reviews)

"Sora, I, I don'tknow what to say..." I whispered to him and I felt a blush creep my face.

I mean, Sora is nice and all, but did I really know him all that well? For the moment that our lips locked though, I felt like I've known him for ages. Am I supposed to say, that I love him back? I'm not even sure in the first place, what if I say something wong and he thinks I hate him or even worse, he could think I'd go around making out with any guy I felt like even though I don't even know their name! I can't let him think that!

"Sora, I think that...maybe we should start out a little slower and start to know each other more...if that's okay with you." I say sheepishly, wondering if those were the right words for right now. My heart was jumping and twisting and having it's own little parade when he looked down at me and looked a little dissapointed but good enough to be fine with my decision.

He took a deep breath before letting me go,"That's a good idea." He said with a little hint of sadness in his eyes.

I couldn't stand him being sad, what of I hurt him so bad that he's going to let it out on someone? "Is it really okay with you?" I tilt my head to the right as I look into his deep eyes and swam in them before he nodded silently.

"Hey, umm, how're we supposed to get out of here anyways?" He furrowed his brows and looked around. I didn't think about that at all! I purse my lips and search the room. How the hell did I get in here anyways? Where's the door that led me into this mayhem? I keep looking around until I see light entering the room. There was a cloth unfront of a window high on the wall of the roof. If I somehow climbed it then I'd be able to get up. But of course, twe were both tired and the fact of getting up there would probably get everyone's attention and wake them up. And you don't waant to wake up Riku when he's asleep.

"Let's just stay in here for the night, and tomorrow morning we'll sneak out that window up there. It'll be much easier." I grin at my own idea as I say to myslef, "Kairi, you're just one smart strawberry."

Sora looked around the room once more before asking me with a blush on the face, "Would you like to sleep in the bed? I'd sleep on one of the chairs."

"Yeah, sure." I say not even looking at him before jumping into the bed. It was warm and cozy, as I wriggle inside of it I see Sora, not _**in**_ a chair but _**through**_ a chair. I t broke right as he fell down. I giggle and lift one of the sheets that I was laying on. "Hop on in!"

He didn't hesitate, he jumped in quickly and made himself comfortable in it.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and it fit perfectly, he wrapped his arms around me as we swayed into sweet dreams and memories.

* * *

When I noticed the sun spreading into the room, I tried to wriggle out of Sora's grip, but he just snuggled into my stomach and continued to sleep. I was beat red and looked at his innocent face laying there. I tried to shake him gently and whisper his name.

"Sora, Sora, wake up already. We need to get out of here." I whispered to him lightly. He murmured something and dragged me down under the covers,to him, and looked me into the eyes firmly he was awake, but apparently he was a late sleeper.

"Kai-riii." He whined in a tired voice, "I don't want to get u-huup. I want to lay down with you-huuu." He yawned as he eubbed his eyes.

"Sora, I want to get up." I said seariously.

"NO!" He said like a little kid teasing a girl he liked. Sora held me tight and his lips were at my ear, "let's fall asleep again..."

No offense, he was acting super tempting, but I don't want to let the others wonder where we are and all of a suddden find us here! So I said to Sora in a motherly tone, "If you don't get your ass out of this bed, mister. Then I will kick you until you understand what I say and not abcktalk to me!"

He sprung up "Yes, _mother._"

I smiled in satisfaction of my work.

* * *

"Holy shit, Kairi's wearing a pink bra!" I heard a voice exclaim, as I turned to the entrance of the room where Roxas was staring at me up and down.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I yell at him, Namine came and dragged him off by his ear as he yelled oww, in complain and all.

I brushed my auburn locks and gabbed my bak to head downstairs to find Riku holding up a box of poptarts.

"We have no real fod to eat anymore!" He snarled, he mainly glared at Sora and Roxas, seeing how they usually eat the most. If they threw little midnight snack parties it wouldn't surprise me one bit.

"Whatever, I'm going to grab some Starbucks with Nami-chan." He turned to her and grabbed her hand.

"You're broke, Roxas." Sora stated biting into a strawberry poptart.

Roxas snickered, "If you're a thief, you're never broke." He laughed one more time before grabbing Namine and dragging her out of the house.

Xion came into the kitchen last and walked over to Riku, "I'm going to go buy groceries today, wanna come?" She asked him in a mon-tone voice.

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled and Xion took a seat at the table. She was always so quiet, I wondered why she hardly spoke to us. Not that it was any of my business, but I still worried and was concerned about it.

There was long silence between everyone of us, Sora glaned at me every once on a while, and fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt on his unifrom. It made me giggle mentally when I cought him staring at me and he blushed.

Isn't this supposed to be the other way around, though?

A loud honk from outside invaded my thoughts as all of us wnet outside to look what ot was.

2 silver Lamborghini's...and Roxas and Namine were sitting in each, although Namine looked more like she was foced to be in it.

"Yo! I went shopping along the way!" Roxas shouted.

I stood there and gawked, with bought, he meant of course, steal. what the hell? He just sat there and waved at us.

"Come on, we'll drive you to school!" Roxas continued.

We parted off, Xion and Riku were squeezing into Namine's car.

Sora and I were squeezing into Roxas's.

Namine is the exact opposite driver of Roxas. She drove safely and looked like she had done this for years.

In Roxas's car I felt like I jumped into a death trap. He pushed on the gas and sped away so fast that Sora and I were screaming for our lives as he drove onto the other lane because apparently the other one was too "_slow_".

A couple cars almost crashed into us but Roxas always steered away in the last minute to dodge the car.

"ROXAS! STOP THE FREAKING CAR!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs.

Roxas laughed and shouted back, "WHAT? FATSER? OKAY, I CAN DO THAT!" He was going 125 in the 40 zone, that explains about everything....

When we reached school, Sora and I rushed out of the car and almost started kissing th ground for safety. We were not in the hell trap any longer!

"You survived it, you're looking at me like I risked your lives or something..." Roxas rolled his eyes.

We both glared at him, oh, he knows what he did!

* * *

I could hear whispers all around the school at around 4th period, they all stopped looking at me in the face, because I felt stares coming from behind me all day long.

"Did you hear the story?"

"Yeah that one with the girl?"

"Doesn't that girl live with her?"

"Then they all must be freaks."

"That brunette kid broke the desk."

"And this blond girl screamed through the whole class."

"Yeah, until this weird kid cam running in the class and started to have a make out session with her."

"Those kids are so uncool."

"I heard, that the silver haired one does drugs."

"And that one silent girl, she jumped the teacher."

"We heard about all of them,"

"Yeah, but the worst story,"

"The red head.."

"I heard that she lets anyone have a go,"

"And she beat that one Yuffie girl up,"

"At that other school."

"What a bitch."

I turned around at the last comment and stared them down until they scurried away quikly.

Where have they heard those stories at?

The bell rang, and I head to lunch, even more kids started to stare at me and whisper, and giggle to their friends. They made me so sick that I wanted to throw up and run away. The sly smiles by the boys, I kept on walking, kept on breathing, until one guy slapped my butt.

I turned around and slapped him. Before walking towards my friends more hesitantly.

We all sat there in silence. Until Sora joined in on the party and started talking about the most random stuff.

"If I get one more stare from a kid, one more whisper about Namine that I have to walk past on, I will take them down, no one talks about my Namine." Roxas hissed as we heard so shrieks and sreams from her voice that were coming from the entrance, a bunch of guys were crowding and touching her. Where the hell were the authorities? They're never here when we need them.

Roxas saw it and ran over to them. He punched a couple of them in the face and threw them off of her as others were staring and enjoying the fight. When he finally got to the last one. He was already trying to pull down Namine's shirt.

Roxas roared and started throwing him to the floor and kicking him in the stomach as Namine sat on the floor confused, her eyes were so wide and her face so pale that she looked more than dead to me.

Roxas caried her over to out table like a prince rescuing a princess.

She sat down and stared at the table as we asked of she were okay.

I looked at her and put my arm around her shoulders and comforted her, she looked up at me with tears froming in her sift eyes as she hugged me and sobbed, "It's fine Namine. People need to cry, it's just another thing in life, if you hold in all yolur cries then at some point you'll let it all out and look weird." I pause realizing my words.

"That's why you always cry and scream when you feel like it, don't you?" I ask her. She nodded in my embrace and sighed as she let go.

"I'm not weak. I am just so different from everyone else that I do as my feelings tell me." She whispered to me, "Here's a seret," she said and reached my ear and whispered real lighlt, "I really am not human, your thoughts are correct." She says and moves over to Roxas.

I stare in desbelief, what the hell is Namine?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Everyone's different

I was sitting in my chair for 6th period and people had still continued their whispering about me and everyone who lives with me. It was annoying me so much that I couldn't concentrate on my work that I was given.

When someone walks past me, a note falls down on to my desk, I unfold it when the teacher was writing down almost a whole page of our book down. I opened it quickly and it read,

_We know what you did, you are a shame, we have control over this school and you can't take it away._

_Meet us at Destiny Park, after school_

_-YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE_

I crumpeled up the note and stuck it into my pocket. I was now, glaring at my desk, no one can ever just leave me alone can they? Do I have to go around and beat them black and blue? Even if all those negative comments brushed right beside me, I'd still feel pissed off. So I do what the note told me to do, meet them after school at the park.

* * *

"Come out!" I yell at the shadows and 3 girls came from behind a wall, all three of them were looking at me with hatred.

"You're such a little bitch." They sad in unision.

"And you 3 are fake. Let's face the fact that I've never done anything to you 3, I've never even seen your faces." I laugh.

They grunted, "But believe us, we've seen yours." The tall girl with platinum curls said to me.

"Well, let's get this over with." I smile cracking my neck, and my knuckles. They gasped but then they all came towards me as I kicked one in the face, spun around and punched one in he gut. She fell over and I didn't even look at her throwing up. It was disgusting, but it had to be done.

The 2 girls that were left looked at each other and charged at me, one grabbing me from behind and the other starting to slap me. I kicked at her, but she just dodged every swung and continued to hit me.

The girl who was throwing up stopped and pulled out a whistle, when she blew it, a bunch of other girls, about 4 more jumped out and started to join in on the fun.

Lovely, I thought, I have to take out all of them? I wriggeled out of her grip and started to slam girls to the ground and wrestle them until they ran out of breath. One girl came from behind me and started to cut off my air. I swung around my arms until I hit her in her face, as pretty as it was, it was neccesary.

"You little slut!" A girl with brown straight hair shouted at me. I laughed in her face as I kicked her to the floor.

Another whistle went off. Mre girls.

What the hell? When did I make any enemies?

I was starting to get tired as I just simply pushed yelling girls away from me. I felt a sharp pain on my wrist, blood started to drip from it, and tiny glass shards were sticking in my skin. It hurt and burned like hell, and I get the picture of Axel out of my mind for a second when it started burning. He just seemed like the firery type, you know.

More sharp stabs and pokes were directed towards me as I ran and ran for my life. Those girls were searious about killing me.

I kept on sprinting while pain shot in my wrist, aww, it was my good punching wrist too!

"COME BACK YOU LITTLE BITCH!" they yelled after me, I abruptly stopped and ran back towards where I camefrom, I mean, I can't leve without my bag that I left hiding behind a tree. I felt like a mess and when I tried to run with my bag, I tripped over my own feet and girls started to tackle me and pull my hair, and pund on my back, unil I saw 2 angels looking down on me. 2 angles named, Namine, and Xion.

Xion was an exceptional fighter, as I expected. But Namine started to whisper something towards the girls that were coming at her. The girls stopped after her words were comlete and started to beat on the other girls that were there.

How did she do that?

Xion went through eah and one of every girl without being striked even once. Namine continued to whisper towards the girls, but this time they started to hit themselves until they passed out, one girl even ran into a wall a couple of times.

I couldn't help but wonder, did they do this fro a living? They looked so professional...

Once all the girls were either passed out or gone, Namine helped me up.

"Wow...thank you, Namine, Xion." I say to both of them in astonishment.

"You're going to a hospital. Because you're very injured." Xion said right before pain rose to my head and I felt the world go balck around me.

* * *

I woke up in a room smelling like fresh paint. It was white, too white for my tastes anyways. I was laying there in a cute nightgown that I recognized was Namine's from the other day and when I looked around myself more closely, I new that I was in a hospital. And I didn't like it...not at all... because I heard that Yuffie's cousin was a doctor somewhere, and since then I didn't trust doctors...

The door opened and Sora entered it with soft foot steps. "Hey, Kairi, are you doing okay?"

I smiled at the sight of him, I missed him, so much..."When you're around me, I always am." I smile but realize my words that spilled out and I blush cobering my lips with my fingers. Sora gave me a sly smile and sat down on the edge near to my bed. He breathed in deeply for a moment,

"I thought fro a moment that you were dead when I saw you sleeping there. I thought I lost you and that made me feel so empty that I know what it's like to almost lose you, I dont want to know how it feels to actually lose you, that's why I'll be there for you." He said with so much emotion in his tone, I felt like melting.

"Always?" I ask teasingly.

"For eternity." He grinned back at me with his goofy smile that he has as he lowered his face to mine and kissed my lips with as much care and softness ever possible. That made me feel like I was in heaven. I pressed my lips back at him, gently and frowned when he pulled away.

"Hey, I wan't done yet!" I protested.

"Don't frown because it's over, smile, because it happened." He said looking at me warmly.

I giggled, "Now you sound so wise, it doesn't fit you."

"Oh yeah? Well I think I can stop kissing you for good!" He said teasingly, but I missunderstood his expression fro a searious one.

I panicked, wrapped my arms around him and kissed him after yelling, "NO!"

He laughed and put me down."You're so cute."

I smiled and blushed as my heart sank at such simple words but coming out of the soft lips of his, made them mean so much!

I realized that I was in love.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: yet it's all in my head.

"It's time for Axel's-embaressment hour." Axel bursted in to the living room door and scared me to death. I looked at him like he was some kind of idiot before he started to look around and found my wrist that was covered in bandages."Well, what happened there? How about today we start off with the little red headed girl with anger problems." He smiled at everyone.

"I DO NOT HAVE ISSUES!" I yell at him, he laughed to proove his point. Maybe I had small issues that didn't mean so much?

"So, how was your day?" His eyes lingered at me. Mainly at my chest for a while.

"Today someone made up stories about everyone of us. They ddin't stop whispering and staring at us. So later I got a note that said to meet some girls out in Destiny park, they started t beat on me and they even called up for back up! Then Namine and Xion came to my rescue and I was brought to the hospital and then Sora visited me and I realized that I lo-" I stop. Why the hell was I blurting out everything like it was nothing?! They're not supposed to know this much!

"You realized what about Sora?" Axel said with a evil smile. He knew that I was about to spill hm the goods.

"I umm, I realized that I-" I hesitated while looking at the ground.

"She realized that she and I are good friends!" Sora shouted out in my rescue. I looked over at him and thanked him with a quick nod and a smile.

"Is that so?" Axel said while raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, umm, yes that's exactly it." I rush and look around at everyone.

They all seemed to rather care less for a moment.

Axel pursed his lips and continued, "I don't believe that's exactly it... but let's continue with, XION!" He smled cheerfully. Xion hardly spoke anyways.

"I helped Kairi." Was all she said.

"And what else?"

"I read a book."

"Is it a good book?"

"It's unique."

"What is it about?"

"Murder."

"Okay then, moving on, what about you little blondie's? You love birds..." He noted to Roxas and Namine.

"I had a private session with Nam, you got a problem about that?" Roxas snarled at Axel.

"What do you mean?" Axel smiled like a cat, he just wanted to hear perverted stories, doesn't he?

"We were having a hot make out session like we always do, that's what." Roxas said even more annoyed.

"R-Roxas.."Namine hit Roxas super lightly and blushed at him.

"Hmm, seems that's all I'm going to hear from you, what about you, brunette kiddo?"

Sora answered immeadiatly, "I visited Kairi the whole day."

"Was it...tasty?" Axel asked, seductively looking at me.

"Eww, Axel, you disgust me!" I shout at him.

"Ohhh, teens and puberty..." Axel sighed like he was hearing the same story over and over again.

"Shut up, you probably just finished it anyways." Riku laughed.

"Oh, I forgot all about the emo boy, it's just that, you fade into the shadows so easily with your dark clothes." Axel shook his head.

"I was busy stealing food, since no one has money around here." Riku sighed.

"I wish my lawn was emo, then it would cut itself...." Axel shook his head and looked all around the room. "Well I guess you kids don't earn money with something like, oh I don't know, a J-O-B."

"Like anyone would actually hire us." Riku snorted, "Look around, we have a group of rejects, thiefs. Do you think they would hire us? I don't." Riku explained to him.

"There's always someone who will." Axel waved his hand at him, "How about you kids come with me and I'll show you how to make easy money."

* * *

"What the hell is this?" I said, my eyes were twitching asI stared at the things before my eyes.

"You can always make money here." Axel said and grinned brightly to himslef.

"I'm not working here." Roxas said.

"I will." Riku called out. We all turned to stare at him wide-eyed. "What? We need the money."

"You're going to look for work in this old place?" I asked him, looking at him with a weird look.

We were all standing unfront of a old white bulilding. "Let's go in." Axel cheered and opened the door and marched in as if it was nothing, the first one to follow, then Riku, Roxas, Namine, Xion, and I walked in last because I was totally incredulous of any kind of job to be in here.

"Hey,"Axel turned to us and introduced a tall guy with dimples and a funny grin , "my buddy, Demyx here is going to search some jobs for you on his computer and we'll see what each of your guys's criteria matches the jobs.

The Demyx guy started to rattle off to us and ask us each questions as he typed with all his might. Axel whispered something in his ear and Demyx looked up and asked the final question,"Are you a virgin?"

We all stared at him.

Roxas raised his hand, even Namine gasped at his response and hit him as she hissed, "They don't need to know that!" under her breath.

"It was a non-mandatory question anyways..." Demyx said under his breath laughing a bit.

"We only have 3 places that will take any of you so, take it or leave it" He said to a while of silence and hearing the sound as he hit each key on his keyboard, he turned to us and pointed at each of us and saying the _perfect_ job for us,

"Namine, artist."

"Roxas, a jack of all trades."

"Sora, a jack of all trades."

"Xion, daycare helper."

"Kairi, daycare helper."

"Riku, daycare helper."

We all gasped and held in laughter at Riku's job, he was the most un-social person, how was he going to reason with little children? After about 5 minutes with them he'd probably hide under his bed warning them with 'I wil get my friend Charlie to eat you when you're asleep if you come near me.'.

He shrugged non the less and accepteing it with a fake smile.

How come Namine got the only good job? I don't want to hang around wailing kids all day. And I doubted that Xion would either. Well, and we all know that Riku wouldn't manage it.

"They're hiring you on the spot, I sent them applications and everything, all you need to do is show up in about...12 minutes."

"WHAT?!" We all exclaimed, each place must be about 14 miles away.

Roxas grabbed Sora and hurled him into his stolen car and sped away leaving us with the wind blowing in our hair and dust swiping our shoes.

I saw a Harley motorcycle around and took Xion with me on the back of it. Riku just started to walk and was left behind, when I looked back I saw Namine giving him a ride, and he was obviously complaining about her not driving fast enough again.

I smiled and continued to watch the road. I have driven these plenty of times and I knew my way around these things.

I took sharp turns and Xion didn't even bother to hold on to me like I was driving like Roxas, I think she liked driving fast.

When we reached it there at the entrance saw Riku standing there. I bet he drove Namine crazy by yelling at her to drive faster. Now she would be late for driving him here unless it's close by.

"It took you guys for ever to come here." he groaned.

"How come you didn't go inside?" I smirked at his disgusted expression.

"There are-**_kids_** in there, spoiled, whiny, and annoyin children in there. Would you walk into a death trap like that?"

I laughed and walked inside. It smelled like sugar cookies and lemonade, Xion didn't bother to look around like I did, but all Riku did was shiver in horror. I was amused by him.

"How can I help you? My name's Olette, I'm the owners daughter, how can I help you?" She smiled nicely. Her teeth were perfect, and so were her brown natural curls spiraling at the bottom of her soft hair. She seemed to like the color orange, a lot for what I was able to bserve...

"Hi, we're here for the jobs and would like to start as soon as possible."

Olette's smiled faded as she started to look at us with an tired expression,the smile was probably a business smile. In reality she just wanted to get out of her, "Great, I need all the help I can get with these little animals. They're tearing me apart already. Come with me," She waved at us as she slumped over to the kitchen, at least it was clean, "I cleaned this until my hands almost started to bleed, please don't make to big of a mess and try to make them something that will not make them tired, and I will pay you today!" she stated and walked istarted to turn away.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

She turned around and yawned, "I need to go nap, if customers arrive to drop off any more beast act friendly, and if they are here to take them back, check their ID and be greatful that one less monster is gone." Olette said and hurried into a staff room.

"Okay, how about you go ahead and try to entertain those kids, and you make the food while I think about my life and sit in a corner." Riku said and I grabbed him by his ear as he 'ouch'-ed along the way.

I swung him into the room where the kids seemed to be playing in, "Here comes, Riku! And Riku wants to play with _**alllllll**_ of you!" I exclaim and lock the door behind me.

I could hear Riku banging on the door screaming, "LET ME OUT YOU MONSTER!" He shrieked as a child seemed to be pounding on him. He was screaming like a little girl and I couldn't help but laugh as I made my way back to the kitchen wiping a tear away from my eyes. I find Xion working on the food trying to cut some fruit clumsily. I was in shock, I totally thought she was perfect, and here I see her trying to cut an apple by randomly stabbing at it.

"No, no, no,no,no, Xion, you cut it like this." I giggle showing her the proper way to cut food.

That was the only thing i knew how to do that had to do with cooking, cut, because Riku let me help him a couple of times. He said I was almost worthy on boiling water if I kept up my good work.

"Thanks, Kairi," I heard Xion mutter in an embaressed tone.

"No problem, and you know, you can let loose around me, it's okay." I say to her and pat her on the shoulder.

She turned around to face me, "Thank you." She smiled. SHE ACTUALLY SMILED. S-M-I-L-E-D!

* * *

After letting Xion do all the cooking, I set up the plates and cups and served a little of each on it. I was surprised that I hadn't heard a word from Riku in a while, and I dared to peek in to be shocked.

Riku was sitting there telling them a story, it seemed so sweet, but when I looked at the childrens faces I was confused, so I started to listen to Riku's words that he spoke.

"And so Cinderella tried to go to the dance, but her step sisters cut her toes. The next time she tried to go, it was her foot, then her leg, and continuing upwards until there was only left, an eye. So you see children, now that you know the real story of cinderella, let's not ask me why I have silver hair or else I'll tell you the story of the real Little Mermaid."

"RIKU!" I hissed and stormed inside as he turned aound and saw me, I tripped and fell on his legs. I let out a muffled cry and stood up, "You can't go around telling children THAT kind of story!" I say to him as I tried to craddle a whimpering child. "You might lose your job!" I turn to the still horrified look on every kids face as I tried to comfort all of them.

"Fine, do it your way." Riku rolled his eyes, "I thought it was a great story."

"Now, lets not get sad because of the big bad Riku," I said in a baby voice to all the kids. My words gave me an idea, I look at Riku and he started to shake his head.

"No, Kairi no, I will not-" he started.

* * *

"I can not believe I did this." Riku groweled as he glared in his wolf costume.

"Once upon a time, there were three little pigs. But there, in the forest was a big bad wolf named Riku, and he liked bacon!" I started the story, the children laughed and boo'ed whenever I said "Riku the big bad wolf". I even giggled when I made Riku huff and puff, it was so much fun!

Xion came knocking on the door and smiled at them, "It's dinner time!" She smiled and all the kids smiled. I mean, even the food smelled delicious. She made pasta pesto and the scent filled the air. They all ate and started to fall asleep one by one, as the doorbells started to ring and busy parents came to get their kids.

We (minus Riku) carried each kid to their parent and said goodbye.

After almost everyone was gone and only a view remained I started to wonder where their parents were. I mean, it was cose to 11 at night already and they were all asleep. Olette walked into the door and was surprised to see out success.

"You guys did an amazing job, wow, we will need to keep you guys here." She said in amazement.

"Hey, Olettle, what about these kids right here? Where are their parents?" Xion asked her and Olette smiled sadly.

"Well, the rest of the kids are orphans and they are waiting every day for someone to adopt them. Let's consider them lucky to be here today." She smiled "Oh, yeah, your payments! Let me make you guys some checks and then you can leave and hopefully come tomorrow morning."

"Oh, sure." We said, and Riku smiled fakely. We got our checks and said our good-bye's.

When I looked for the Harley that I took, some uber drunk guys were surrounding it. Thye immeadiatly looked at us and asked, "Hey, have you seen anyone ride this bike, cause, it was stolen from me earlier." A blond guy with buff arms said.

"Nope, we heaven't." Riku said and pulled out a cell phone, was guessing he stole the cell phone too, somewhere along the way...Riku dialed a couple of numbers and waited for someone to pick up the phone."Hey, Roxas, can you pick us up? We need a ride." After a couple of moments he said a couple of 'aha's' and hung up.

"So, he's coming?" I asked.

"Nope, he said to get our asses there somehow else cause he's supposedly is under the _'influence'._"Riku said.

"What has he been drinking?" I ask confused.

"Nah, he said he was under the influence of videogames and he didn't want to get up to get us." He shrugged.

I sighed and sat on the door step."How about you let me have a try at something, hold on." Xion said as she walked over to the guys who were about to leave with the Harley bike.

She started to talk to them and I noticed them checking her and me out. Not Riku of course.

Xion walked back to us and said in a tired voice, "They said that they'll drive Kairi and I home, but Riku, you can't get in."

"WHAT?! Why the hell not?" He exclaimed.

"They said that you looked intimidating."

"I'll show them intimidating!" Riku stalked over to the guys before I could get him to stop.

We could hear loud tones coming frm Riku's mouth, when he was done ranting he turned to us and shouted, "COME ON IN!"

Xion and I looked at each other in wonder and just got in the car, I was finding it suspicious when Riku got behind the wheel and didn't let the other guys in. The engine roared and he sped towards the guys who backed up so far that they fell into a rosen bush. Riku then turned the car around and took the route home.

"But Riku, won't they remember us?" I ask and hiss at him loudly.

He snorted, "They were so drunk, they thought that the place they were at was a bar." He continued as we sped away.

I wondered if everyone else had a good day at their jobs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Raindrops on roses

"Roxas, come on, wake up!" I ranted almost knocking over his door. Of course when I found him, he was still snoozing in bed, "YO! Move it!" I chant at his sleeping face, his eyes snapped open and glared at me. They were so red that he looked like he'd just gone to bed an hour ago.

"I don't want to go to work, I was up late last night because some idiot needed help replacing a lightbulb, Kairi, a _**LIGHTBULB**_! I don't even know what he looks like so I can't beat his face in." He said covering his eys with his arms when I switched the light switch on. "I feel like I have no life anymore, I've only seen Namine once yesterday and I had to do so much. I'm just going to block all calls and wait outside of Namine's job and wait for her there." Roxas yawned tumbeling over to Namine's room.

I heard a screech and Namine yelling, "Roxas I'm undressing! What are you doing here?!"

"It's not like I've never seen a bra before Nam, I'm tired, wake me up when you're about to leave."

I laughed, they were some entertaining couple, despite the fact that they had their weird and odd moments all the time. I knock on Xions door and then on Riku's. "XION, RIKU!" I called to them.

No one came out of those doors...insteadI heard Xion telling Riku to get off of her. I heard her punch him. And they both came out of the bathroom-togethor, looking like they did a little more than just brush their teeth. Xion fixed her tank top strap that was hanging down her shoulder and hesitated to put a jacket over it. "I was asking Riku if the black or the blue tank top looked better." Xion said calmly not looking like she really cared if I believed her or not, for some reason I did because she didn't seem like the type, you know.

"JEEZ, is everyone in this house pairing up now?!" I say annoyed as I walked down the stairs. "Sora, what did you do yesterday?"

"Oh, I called up some guy who sounded annoyed because I needed help replacing a lightbulb." Sora grinned at me.

"IT WAS YOU!" Roxas roared and jumped on Sora chanting, "YOU CAN'T SWITCH A FUCKING LIGHTBULB? WHAT THE HELL MAN? I ALMOST DIED TRYING TO CLIMB UP THAT LATTER BECAUSE YOU 'ACCIDENTALLY' PUSHED IT, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

While Sora and Roxas were wresteling I walked outside and first, looked around for something I an use to get there...there was nothing besides the 2 cars that Namine and Roxas will be using, I wasn't even going to try using those.

I sigh and was about to walk back when I saw a truck driving my way. I ran back because it seemed like it was about to run me over, Xion was standing outside and just stood there, the truck stopped right unfront of her, almost touching her dark blue skinny jeans that she was wearing. The familiar red headed guy jumped out.

"Hey poppet, how about I give you 3 a ride to work." Axel beamed as my eyes twitched at his enthusiasm. He almost ran over Xion, doesn't he want to ask her if she's okay?

"Better than walking." Riku shrugged slumping in the back seat with Xion next to him. Those 2 are just so care free, they don't get bothered by anything, huh?

I roll my eyes and sit, against my will next to Axel in the passengers seat. "Let's roll." Axel grinned and started the engine and strarted to blast loud music, he yelled the lyrics in my ear whenever his favorite songs were playing and I was about ready to slam the breaks, throw him out of the car, and run over him, but I didn't, just because we arrived at our job and I didn't think twice about getting out of the car when Axel's arm reached out and held me back.

"Let me go." I hiss at his spiky hair.

"I was just letting you know that I saw Sora being a little popular with the girls at his job yesterday. I just thought that I should let you know." Axel said with a searious face, that turned into a nasty smile, "I just know how much you liiiiiike him." he laughed.

"Oh, shut up! I do not!" I yell back at him and slammed the door in his face, he just smiled and waved, driving away to leave me with a red face.

Did Sora like those girls? What if he brought them home? Would they be hogging him? WOuld I be jealous? _SNAP out of it Kairi, Axel is just messing with you and being the ass that he is! _My inner thought said to me. I went along with that and stalked inside the room full of kids.

Riku was sitting there with little kiddie sunglasses on, chilling next to him was a small kid resembeling Riku in every way trying to look cool as the little boy walked past Xion and a little girl reading a book.

That was a hilarious sight as Riku tried to lecture the little boy on how to get a girls attention. How cute it looked. I found Olette in the kitchen looking like she wants to die again.

"What's up, can I help?" I ask her and her whole entire face lit up as she looked up at me.

"Yes, yes, you can, you can go ahead and work on some of these cupcakes all you have to do is make them look cute and neat, it's one of the kids birthday today."

"Okay, I can manage that." I say confidently. As long as she didn't have to cook or bake anything, I'd be fine.

Later on, Riku joined me and we talked about the most random stuff for a while.

"So, do you like anyone?" I ask him while placing sprinkles on a pink cupcake.

"Actually, I'm deciding if I like someone." He responded.

"Who is it?" I stop sprinkeling and turn to him.

"That's classified." He laughs.

"You're no fun!" I laugh with him and slap his behind with a rag, he lets out a small yelp and throws some flour in my face.

"No fair, you are cheating!" I snicker and turn back to do my job while wiping my face.

When we finished and were about to walk into the play room, he smirks in my face, "Oh, Kairi, it looks like you didn't get it all off." He laughed dusting off my white nose. I pout and take the cupcakes to the kids, before of course, hiding one inside a drawer, I would bring that one back for Sora.

The little boys and girls stormed us and in less than 15 seconds, all sweet cupcakes were gone...all of them...well, except for one of Riku's that he saved up for his little kiddie buddie. He seemed to be bonding with the little fella. It seemed pretty cute and all.

When we finished our long shift and gathered our checks we were picked up by Namine who was in a new car, yeah, that's right, they stole another car that was much bigger.

I had wrapped Sora's cupcake in foil and when I thought about it, right now, he was alone in the house because Roxas was with Namine in the passengers eat. how did she convince him to drive? I have to earn that trick!

* * *

"Hey um Sora, I got something for you!" I say while standing unfront of his door,he opened it and didn't seem to ebam at me like he usually did. He looked very very sick. "Sora, are you okay?" I ask concerned and step into his room, closing the door behind me. Sora slumped onto his bed that wasn't made.

"I'm, f-fine, Kairi, what did you get me?"

"Well, I sort of made it and I'm not sure if sick people should have sweets so I leave it up to you. Do you want it, or not?" I say to him as I unwrapp the cupcake and hold it between my long and skinny fingers.

"Of course I'll have it, you can just...place it on my desk over there." He pointed to an oaky looking and old looking desk. I set it there and walk back towards Sora, sitting on his bed next to him.

"What is it, Kairi? You didn't just come here to give me a cupcake, as cute as it sounds, I know that's not it."

I gasped, was it that easy to tell? "Well, I've been wondering if you were...I- I don't know...flirt with the girls at your job." I blush looking down at my shoes. Why did I just let him know that, what was wrong with me?

Sora stred at me with an blank expression, he smirked at me, "What if I had? Are you jealous?" He said poking me lightly.

I pull away quickly and regret it when i see his hurt face. "I'm sorry, I shoudn't have asked..." I shake my head and get up off of the bed, Soa grabs my am and yanks me back down to him, but I landed on his lap instead.

"Don't go, I didn't mean it, Kairi, I'm sorry." He pleaded with his cute little angel face. But while I was sitting on his lap, I felt something underneath my thigh.

"Sora..I-uh kind- feel you, so I umm, can I like- get up?" I ask with a red face.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Sora rambled and let me get up when a blush covered his face, he looked up at me from under his long eye lashes that swept his face ever so lighly when ever he blinked, " I guess you just sorta..." He choked off his thought.

"I'll come back, hold on..." I assure him and run out of the room.

I slide against his door and listen to him talk to himself,

"You idiot Sora...you just made a perverted ass of youself, she'll never trust you, not even touch you again! Why can't I like someone else? Liking her is so hard becaus I never know what to say..." I heard Sora say to himsself as he groaned and let out muffled growels.

I didn't dare to breathe until I rushed downstairs. Sora said that he liked me, _**me**_! I felt a happy fluttering feeling in my stomach. But was I ready for a relationship yet? Maybe I just need to calm down and state the obvious. One, Sora likes me. To, whenever I'm around him I get this eird feeling and all I want to do is throw myself at him. Three, I was acting so selfish the other day when I just kissed him and he said he loved me but I didn't say anything back.

What if he thought I was leading him on? I think to myself in shock.

But I knew one thing for sure, I was in love with him.

"Hey, um, don't you think that cup is a little fuller than it needs to be?" Riku tapped me on the shoulder and had brought me out of my state of mind. I look down to see the hot water spill all over the sink.

"Oh, sorry I was spacing out." I laugh half hearted at myself as I took the cup and let the tea bag absorb the water. I started to walk upstairs and found Riku following me all the way up. "Do you need anything?" I ask him and smile as as I pat his shoulder.

He grabbed my wrist and held it to his lips. "Yes, I do, and it's you." He groweled as he threw the cup out of my hand and let the cup brake into tiny shards that were swimming in the tea that i had just made for Sora. He wasn't acting like himslef. What was wrong with him, he was acting like someone hypnotized him.

"Riku, what're you doing? Let me go!" I exclaim at him but am quieted when he drags me into his room and pushes me on his bed. He bent over me with a dazed look and pressed his body down onto mine. I let out a yelp in protest and try to push him off of me.

"Riku, I'm sorry but I don't like you like that, stop playing around!" I gasp at him, he was holding a solid expression and his lips crushed mine. It hurt, hurt so much.

He let out a loud chuckle low in his throat. He held me down wwith one hand and started to remove my shirt. I cried out for help that resulted him in pressing his hand down on my mouth. He got my shirt off and started to pull my pants down.

"Riku, get the hell off of me! What the fuck is wrong with you?! GET OFF OF ME!" I cry and try to hit him or something. He laughed and pushed down on to me. I look into his eyes.

His eyes were different, they were yellow, not blue. this wasn't Riku...

He pulled off his pants,

I tried to tell him no,

he just continued his sick game and kiss me,

I felt my hot tears burn while they were running down my cheek.

"SORA! HELP ME!" I yell as loud as I could.

An angel,

He pulled Riku off of me and held me in a tight embrace.

Riku's eyes started to flutter, and the old shade of blue started to return. He looked around confused and found my shirt on the floor. He sa that my pants were down on my anles and he looked down on himself.

"Holy shit, what the fuck happened?!" Riku hispered to himself.

Sora just took me and carried me out of the room and left me in my own room alone, to dress again.

I thought about the whole day so far and recalled this morning, Xion told Riku to get off of her this mroning when they were in the bathroom. Did the same thing happen to her? I need to talk to Xion.

* * *

"What is it?" Xion said to me, shutting her book and set it down.

"Hey, about this morning, when you were in the bathroom with Riku-was he-" I started.

Xion interjected, "Different? Yeah, why what happened?" She asked me with sweet and caring eyes.

"Well, Riku-today he dragged me into his room and he was so...weird, he started to take my clothes off and tried to-you know." I say sheepishly to her.

She nodded in understandment and looked me into the eyes, "Something is in this house, and something, is taking control the guys's bodies. Like Riku's, his body is used for physical things, then there's Sora, his energy gets drained and he seems tired all the time. Then, there's Roxas, I haven't figured out what it's using Roxas for, but I'm sure we will find out later." Xion explained to me as I gawked at her.

"Wow, what do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

I nodded at her and decided to ask her one more question.

"You know what Namine is, don't you?" I ask her.

She smiled, "Yes, I do. But if you want to know, you need to ask her yourself." She said before I closed the door behind me.

She knew a lot of things, a lot of things that we didn't. It was just a matter of time before I figured things out on my own.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Big playground of corpses

"Kairi!" Riku popped out from the corner of my eye. I was terrified a first, but when I looked into his eyes, I saw that they were blue, okay, it's the normal Riku...

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Well, I'm sorry for yesterday, I don't know what happened!" He shook his head in confusion and the albino boy looked t me with soft eyes. "I really didn't mean to do anything! I swear!" He reassures me.

I laugh half hearted, "No, really, I know it wasn't you, It's okay."

"Umm, good to know. So, what are you going to do with the money you earned this week?" He says swtching the topic quickly.

"I never thought about that, well, we all need to pay rent but I have some money left over and maybe I'll go shopping sometime I guess." I shrug when I stood up and made my way to Sora's room. Riku nodded and left. He was somwhat embaressed and I saw his face turn a little red when he hurried away.

"Sora? Are you in there?" I knock on his door and it opens immeadiatly, he pulled me inside and hugged me. "Are you okay, Sora?" I check his eyes real quick, they were his normal eye color so there wasn't anything posessing him or anything,something else was on his mind.

"Kairi, I've been thinking, how about we go on like, well-you know, a date?" He asked and his face turned a lovely shade of crimson.

I giggle at his nervous encounter, "Where did you think on going?"

His eyes lit up at my aproval of going on a date with him, "I was actually thinking that maybe we could go eat in a restaurant! It's in town, and it's called Destiny Levon de- something I on't remember..." He rubbed the back of his neck in thought, "Well, it doesn't matter because I know where it is!"

"I'd love to, but Sora, it sounds kind of fancy and I don't have anything to wear really..." I look down on myself, I was wearing a plain T-shirt and tight ripped up jeans. It didn't look very, lady like.

"I bet you can borrow some of Namine's, or you can ask Roxas."

"Why would Roas hav anything ladylike?!" I twitch at the thought of Roxas in a skin tight dress holding a purse winking at guys. It was utterly disgusting...

Sora laughed, "No, I mean, he can swipe some-" he jumped, "WAIT! I remember, I saw this really pretty dress and I thought you should have it so I bought it!" He said full of energy as he rushed over to his drawer and pulled out a box, he shoved the box in my arms sheepishly. "Here, open it."

I took the box and looked back at him, "Really? I don't like the feeling of you getting me something that costed you an arm and an leg..." He nodded at me to go on and open it, so I did with a mixed expression. When I took the dress out it was completely beautiful!

It was a white dress with a black corset like coveing around the chest and hip area. The bottom of the ress was frilly in black lace. There was Red lace woven into the dress and a red bow was on the back of it, the dress was an utter fairytale, like the princess dress I'd never had in my childgood. I stared at Sora with loving and greatful eyes.

"Sora-I-I totally love it!" I wrap my arms arond his neck and he laughs lightly. "You can put it on, meet me downstairs."

"You mean we're leaving right away?"

"Of couse, this will be a long night." He said and hopped downstairs with a bag of his own that he would change into.

Lovely

Wow, how did Sora know my size? Because this dress fit like a glove and despite the fact that it was a little short, above my knees, I still wanted to live in the dress.

I walked downstairs and saw Sora in a white blouse with a black vest hung over it, I mean, he was even wearing dress pants and it looked good on him! He cleaned up pretty well, and I could tell that he worked hard on it.

Sora gaked at me with tremberling lips, "Kairi-you-you look.." Sora struggled until Roxas cured him b saying,

"He means you look hot, dead sexy, he wants to rip your clothes off and ba-" Namine rushed over and hit him on the head.

"No, no...I don't mean that." Sora rushed, "I meant that you look ravishing, dashing and other words that describe you as beautiful that you can add 'ing' on the end to."

I smiled at him sweetly, "You look handsome too, Sora."

He blushed crimson and took my hand and led me to one of the lambohrgini's, "I asked Namine to use one, because you know, Roxas would probably have me go through hard training to even be able to glance at it out of the corner of my eye." Sora snickered and opened the door for me on th passengers seat.

"Thank you Sora." He nods and gets in, starts the engine and starts driving towards town.

"So, how's your job so far?"

"Oh, it's fine, you know, it's very cute, all the kids are so sweet even though my boss thinks completely otherwise. What about your job?" I ask him.

He hesitates, "Uh, it's going well." He rambles and drives on.

We sit in utter silence.

"Anyways, I heard that our school is thinking about hosting a all school dance soon." I try breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I think heard someone say that in the hall, along with other...things." he swallowed hard, I knew that he meant those insults and gosips about us that have ben going around.

"Those gossips don;t matter because we know the truth! They're just waiting for another story to pop up, so they can work their way on that one." I sigh looking outside of the car, it was dashing rain, this town rained a lot. It was probably resulting on how we live near the coast. I make a mental note to remember buying a umberella later on.

"Here we are." Sora stops the car and puts it in 'park' he gets out quickly and opens the door for me. I take his hand and we go inside of the place.

It was warm and bright, the air was filled with laughter and joy. There was a dance floor and people were enjoing themselves there.

"Hey kid, do you have a reservation?" A big and buff guy asked Sora.

"Oh, yeah! It's under the name Lockler." Sora said and the big guy let him in after checking th list that seemed for an eternity. I guess big guy, small brain...

"Sora, this looks expensie, how did you afford this?" I ask incredulously at him.

"Oh, I did a couple of extra jobs here and there...nothing big." He shrugged grimly and asked, "How about we dance first?" Sora stretched his arm towards me.

I took his warm hand and was pulled close to him in an instant. I let out a tiny gasp, "Sora, I've never danced with anyone and I don't mean to look a little foolish..." I smile embaressed. It's not like I ever had a father to teach me. I kick myself mentally for thinking about something like that when I'm already having such a great time.

"Oh nah, it's easy. Just follow my lead step by step, all you need to do is smile, follow, and look pretty, which you already do." He said to himself very confident as he hald one of my hands in his. And letting his other hand weave around my wiast and hold me close to his warm body. I placed my hand on his shoulder in a little skeptisism...

A song turned on as if on queue and I was surprised that such a song would play in this fancy kind of place. It was playing the song "Dustland fairytale" by The Killers, and Sora and I slow danced to the song which made no sense at all since it's completely not a slow dance song, evnthough it is a love song, it still didn't fit. But I still thought that it was a cool song. I look Sora into the eys and a silly question blurted out of my mouth,

"Did you request this song?"

"Oh, you noticed? Heh, heh, yeah..." He blushed and we continued to dance.

I let my head rest on his chest as the next song played. I wasn't listening to it though. I listened to Sora's heart beat as it quickened. I sighed into his chest and let myself press closer against him until I could hear his heart beat so loud that it was like a sweet lulaby. I thought tht maybe I could play with his heart beat a little to amuse myself some more.

"Sora, I love you." I whisper into his ear as I stood on my toes and kissed him.

I let my head fall onto his chest again to listen to it again. It was beating in an unsteady beat, "K-Kairi, I love you too." Sora said and rested his chin on my head. I held on to his shoulders for support of his words because my knees were shaking at his response. I nuzzeled my head into his collarbone and sighed once more.

This was my first date.

This was my best date.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" I say to everyone in the kitchen as they stared at me like I was crazy.

"Did you try drugs this morning?" Roxas asked biting into his toast.

"No, I just had the best day of my life yesterday and there for the best sleep." I say looking at Sora's bright red face.

"Can I have one of those?" Sora peeped at Xion holding a newspaper, "It's from 1913, are you sure?" Xion said to him and he nodded as if he'd take about anything at this point.

She handed them over to him and he burried himself in them. I was so happy! Last night went perfect and it was the best night of my life.

"Well, you ought to watch out today because I Cloud texted me that we have a new transfer student at our school." Roxas said with a full mouth and walked outside to his car with Namine and Xion.

"Oh, I guess we'd better get going too!" I state to Sora and Riku.

I was in the drivers seat as Riku constantly instructed me to go faster while Sora tried to convince me to go slower. I could get a 600 dollar parking ticket for the speed I'm going anyways. But I doubt that the police could get me because there are absolutely no places they could pull out of and get me.

"Stop yelling Riku, we're here already, okay? Next time, drive with Roxas if you're in the 'need for speed' kind of mood!" I turn around glaring at Riku.

"Maybe I will!" Riku retorted.

"Stop bickering and go to class already." Sora pushed both of us and I almost tripped over my own feet as I awkwardly cought myself. I could hear laughter coming from my right.

"Oh, look, what a loser!" A familiar annoying voice said, as I looked up, I couldn't believe it. She looked back a me and laughed even harder, "Look, if it isn't out strange little weirdo!"

Hate crossed my face as I glared up at her.

Why the hell is she here?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: New-old guest

"What the fuck are you doing here, YUFFIE?!" I hissed as she bent down to pick me up like she was a good friend.

"Oh, I'm just being friendly!" She snarled looking at me with a glint of evil in her eyes.

"Well I don't want it!" I say a little to loudly and Yuffie mouths, 'big mistake' to me.

"OWW! Don't hit me! I was just trying to be nice!" Yuffie whined for everyone to hear.

I didn't touch her! But people seemed to always believe the evil ones instead of the good ones...and this school was filled with them.

"Hey, Kairi, come on!" Sora jogged over to me and tugged on my fingers.

"Oh, is this your friend, Kairi? How nice to meet you! What's your name? Mine's Yuffie Timberly!" Yuffie said all perky to Sora while twisting her hair around her finger. I had noticed that she was letting her grow out and it was already down her neck, but still above her shoulders, it was sleek and I had to admit that it looked good.

"Hi, my name's Sora!" He said and took her hand, shaking it firmly. Right when he did that I felt a pain in my heart.

"Well, maybe you can show me around, since I'm new and all." She giggled.

"Oh, of course, sure!" Sora said dumfounded, he wasn't catching on so quickly was he? I couldn't let Yuffie have him, anyone but him!

"Umm, Sora, we need to get to class." I say to him, he ignored me and asked Yuffie,

"What's your first class Yuffie-chan?" Sora said grinning.

Yuffie-_chan_? He never said -chan at the end of my name!

"Oh, let's see, it's actually English!"

"Oh great, it's mine too! Let's go!" He trailed off with Yuffie. She stopped and ran back over to me.

"Sora seems very nice." She chuckled darkly.

"You, stay away from him!" I hiss at her again.

"Oh, Kairi, why would I? It's not like he's your boyfriend, and believe me, he will neve be." She laughed.

"Just don't do it! Don't toy around with him!"

"I can, belive me I can. But I guess you don't want him to hear some 'stories' about you, does he? So I better guess you shut it." She smiled at me and shouted to Sora, "I'm coming! I ws just telling Kairi how nice it was to see her again!"

She ran over to him and I stared as they laughed at their jokes and she set her arm on his shoulder for a moment.

My stomach was sick.

* * *

2nd period-

"Yuffie's really nice, she seems pretty cool!" Sora says.

I nod.

* * *

3rd period-

"Yuffie said the most funniest thing today, want to hear it?" Sora said.

I shake my head.

* * *

4th period-

"I think I'm going to sit with Yuffie today, can you tell the others please?" Sora smiles.

I nod in dissapointment.

* * *

5th period-

"I can't believe it! Yuffie totally ruled in art class today. You should've seen the picture, it looked just like me and her!" Sora grinned.

I nod.

* * *

6th period-

"Yuffie asked if she can come over today because she needs to catch up on math, tell the others for me, okay?" Sora stated.

I nod.

* * *

7th period-

"Yuffie just asked me if I wanted to go see this new movie with her tomorrow with her and her friends, should I say yes?"

"If you want to..." I shrug.

"Okay, I'll go!"

* * *

After school-

"I'm going to say bye to Yuffie real quick, tell Riku to wait for me in the car okay?"

I nod and walk over to Riku sitting in the drivers seat.

* * *

"What's up? You look pretty down." Riku stated."It's because of that Yuffie chick, isn't it?"

"You read me like a book, Riku."

"Don't try to hog Sora's space too much, maybe he just needs to roam free a little while."

"Whatever..."

"He just made a friend, Kairi. Be happy for him."

"I would be, IF ONLY IT WASN'T HER! I HATE YUFFIE TIMBELY!!" I yell and hear a gasp behind me, Sora was standing there wih Yuffie.

He obviously heard me say that.

Yuffie started to look hurt, but I knew it was fake.

"Kairi, I thought you were my friend!" She sobbed.

"You were never my friend, it's because of you I'm here in the first place!" I shout at her.

She continued to sob and Sora...Sora actually glared at me, "She was going to ask you if you wanted to go grab some ice cream with her, but apparently, you don't want to."

"NO! You don't understand! She's faking it!"

Sora just turned away with Yuffie after shaking his head ta me, "I thought you were special, Kairi." He said to me.

I slammed back into my seat and Riku started the engine and drove away as i sat there in silence, the whole entire way there.

* * *

When we reached home, I hurried into the kitchen searching every drawer and Cabinet before a thought hit me 'Bathroom'! I ran upstairs to the bathroom and searched until I found what I was looking for. A razor. I removed the blade.

I started to run it over my ankle smoothly, but it turned into me desperately ripping my skin until blood formed a puddle at my feet and I ran my finger through it.

Why did I turn to this again? Why couldn't I just be normal? Why did I need to cut? I don't want it but-

_I NEED IT!_

I kpt slicing my skin until someone bashed into the bathroom. I dropped my razor in shock of someone seeing me like this.

Roxas stared at me and closed the door behind him. He sat beside me. "Kairi you're-"

"NO! It's not what it loo-" I start but Roxas interupts.

"Can I join?" He grabbed a razor, removed the blade and took off some cloth on his hand, revealing sets of cuts on his wrist as he brought the blade to it and cut. "Sooo, why did you start?"

I looked at him in shock at first,why did her cut himself? "Uhm, I started again, because of the same reason. Yuffie Timberly." I sigh looking at my blood puddle that I had made, "You?"

"Well, I thought that I had to do something to get rid of the pain when Namine was in a koma..."

"But she's not in it anymore."I stated and stared at him. "Wait, does she know?"

"Yeah, um," he laughed healf heartedly, "about that, she thinks that I'm quiting for a while, so don't tell her, okay?" he chuckled at the blood trickeling down his arm.

"Your secrets is safe with with me, Roxas." I say to him throwing away an imaginary key after zipping my lips shut.

"Good." He smiles to himself and gets up, "Well, I'm good for a while, what about you?" He says holding out his hand to me.

"For now?" I ask.

"For now." he laughs and I grab his hand. Maybe he could be my cutting buddy.

When we both sneak out of the bathroom He goes to see Namine, and I trott downstairs feeling much better. Until I hear 2 voices giggeling and laughing.

"Oh, Sora you're so funny!" Yuffie says and places her hand on his shoulder playfully.

When she sees me she decides to try and kill me, mentally that is.

"Sora, I really like you..." She whispers to him and puts her arms around his neck quickly and kisses him. Hard. And long.

I stood there staring at them. Sora didn't fight back but was surprised when they pulled away, "Wow, Yuffie, I-I, wow!" He says speechless.

"Oh, we have a intruder!" she smiles playfully and Sora turns around to see me looking at them.

"Kairi! I-I" He looked like he'd just been caught doing something bad when he remembers and his eyes go wide for a second before glaring at me, "What are you looking a? Can't you see that we're busy? Get lost or something..." He said hatefully.

"You-Sora..."tears flooded my eyes and were so watery that I couldn't see before them. "Sora, I **_loved_** you! You're an-you're an ass!" I yell at him and run away as fast as I can before he can see a tear escape my eyes.

Just yesterday he said I was beautiful, and today he hated me more than anything!

I cry and cry until I'm in the garden at the pond, I've been here just yesterday...

I look at my reflection and see myself as I am, why did I ever fall in love?

A tear falls and rain covers up my traces of thought as I fall asleep on the swing that Sora and I were sitting on when he said that he had a great time yesterday after the date.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I have secrets I don't share

After a couple of sessions of cutting in the bathroom with Roxas while holding conversations with him passed by, I kept hearing more and more of Yuffie.

She was at my old school, I thought she was my friend but she just broke me down and turned my best friend against me, and now she transfered schools to make my life a living hell hole! She even bothers me with glares when we're both in class and I'm trying to listen to the teacher but only hear her annoying voice that I want to hear drown in my tears. Yuffie is the devils spawn and I want to hit her in the face with a pan in cooking class that I am surprisingly passing...

"Hey, Kairi!" A familiar voice yelled but I hardly takled to the voice, I turned around and saw Namine being dragged across the hall with a girl in her arms. The girl was unique, she had one blue, and one green, eye. Yet she was such a beauty that a lot of people went daft around her. Her name was Yuna Ichinose.

"Oh, hi Yuna, what do you want?" I aske her in a friendly tone.

"I actually wanted to ask you a question."

"Sure go ahead."

She blushed looking around, "It's sorta a girl question that I don't want everyone to hear..." She dragged me away in her other arm as I held small talk with Namine wo was also being dragged there like a rag. Yuna was freaking strong for her small self.

"How're you, Riku was a little worried about you."

"Why?" I ask in wonder.

"Oh, he just noticed that you eat less and less of his 'gourmet' cooking."

He noticed? I actually started this obsession of weighing less than I already do to make Sora notice that I'm here and he should help me, but I only smile at Namine and her gaze locks my eyes and I couldn't move them away from her. "Na-Namine...please, stop." I whisper and her invisible hold on me released and I felt a weight from my chest lower majorly.

She nodded in understandment eventhough I didn't tell her anything, "I know that Sora's been acting weird, but maybe you just need to let him broaden his horizen for a while, he'll see the real world for a bit and when he's ready, he'll come back to you." She said to me with a warm smile.

I looked at her like she'd just slapped me across the face, "Riku and Roxas...and even Xion said similar things. So, maybe it's true...?" I mutter to myself in a muffled tone.

When we reached the girls bathroom, Yuna looked down at us and took a deep breath, "I'm in love."

"With who?" We both, namine and I, gasp. Yuna and I didn't talk to much and I noticed that she had so many popular friends, why would she tell us?

"His name," She squeezed out the last of her ability to squeal when she said his name, "is Tidus, and he's so brilliant! But I dpn't know how to talk to him, and since you 2 hav a lot of guy friends I wanted to ask both of you."

"Well, you should just stay calm when you talk to him and don't act to awkward." I advised her.

Yuna turned beat red, "That's the rpoblem, I already made a complete fool out if myself and did something bad when he was about to kiss me."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Naminec smiles encouraginly.

"No, no, you don't understand, I mean, I punched him in the face, Namine, his beautiful _FACE_!" She wailed and sunk down in despair, "I haven't talked to him since and I'm going mad!"

"Well, just stand proud before him, and start over." I said.

"How do you think I could do that?" Yuna sobbed.

"Get up," I grabbed her arms and yanked her up. "let's say I'm playing you, and you're playing Tidus."

"Okay."

"Hi there, my name is Yuna Ichinose and I want to start over." I say holding out my hand towards Yuna, (tidus).

"Get away from me, freak." Yuna said slapping my hand away.

"YUNA! What was that?"

"You told me to play Tidus, and I did."

"He wouldn't do that, you were over reacting!"

"Improvised!" Yuna said loudly an stomped towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked after her.

"I'm going to start over with Tidus like you told me to!" She grinned and sped away.

* * *

"Come on, Kairi, eat up." Riku said to my untouched plate and me unfront of it. I looked up at him as if he was speaking another language.

"Yeah," an annoying voice pitched it, Yuffie had stayed for lunch, sitting next to Sora, "maybe you need to appreciate hat you've got a little more."

I glared at her, ice in my eyes, as I smiled to myself as she turned away from me and burried her face in Sora's shoulder.

Sora shot me a look and I also smled at him curtously.

"I think, I'm going to go to work early today , I'll be in the bathroom getting ready" I said getting up from the table. Roxas knew that I was going upstairs to cut again and gave me a weak smile.

_**UPSTAIRS**_

The children ddin;t make me feel much better. I gave a sweet smile on the outside, but was crying on the inside wanting Sora to hold me, just touch me, brush past my shoulder even once to make me warm inside again.

It was late and Olette was cleaning up with Riku, when Xion came inside and started to talk to me.

"It hurts, Xion, it hurts." I let out a sob on her shoulder as she hugged me.

"I know, Kairi. You just need to stay strong and keep moving towards your goal. Life goes on."

"Without Sora, it seems like it stopped. He hates me."

"Hey," She chuckled, "Hate is just a breath away from love, it shows that he cares to have such a strong emotion towards you."

"But it hurts so much."

"I noticed you and Roxas in the bathroom, and the porr job you 2 make trying to clean up everything from skin to blood. The stains can leave, but the scars, can't" She whispered to me pulling my sleee up to examine my arm, when she saw it, she smiled sadly and shook her head. "You need to stop it."

I snap back at her for some strange reason, and yank my arm away from her. "I don't need help!" I hiss, stomp away, and decide.

Today I will walk home.

It was freezing and my fingers went so numb. By the time I reached the city, home was still miles away. When a car rolled by me, a college guy rolled the window down and drove by me very slowly.

"Hey babe." The guy said. I ignored him and continued to walk away. I could hear him get out of the car, "Come on sweet heart, don't be like that." He said from behind me as he snuck up.

I started to walk faster but he swung his arm around me and threw my weak body to the ground in a dark alley.

"Don't walk away from me, hun." He said and I could smell the alcohol in his voice as he bent over me and pushed me down to the ground and shifted his whole entire weight on me.

I couldn't breathe and tried to bite him, which failed and resulted him in holding my mouth shut and whispering in my ear as he felt me up. His dirty hands touching me was enough for me and I tried to knock him away.

He grunted."Listen, I promise you it wont hurt if you stop squirming around, you'll just end up hurting yourself." He snarled in my face.

I get close to his face and spit in it.

"You little bitch!" He screamed at me and I gathered my mind and started to run away until I was away from him as far as my legs could carry me. I felt blood trickle from my elbow and see that it was scratched up. My head hurt and I just wanted to lay in my bed.

Until I recognized a car near me. It was stopped by a light and I could see Roxas's worried expression sitting in the car. I ran into the street and knocked on his window. He scrolled it down until he saw my face and let me in on the passenger seat.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" He started to yell and calmed himself down as he looked at my pale face, "What happened?" He said in a soothing and soft tone.

" Some guy was trying to hurt me. I was so fraked.I was so scared, Roxas. I was so terrified." I say looking only straight ahead of me.

"It's over now, don't be scared anymore."

"I want Sora to hold me now." I whisper all the way home until I reach my bedroom.

Yuffie was sitting on my bed.

Wearing my dress I had on at my first date with Sora. He gave me that dress, what was she doing wearing it?

"Get out of my dress and get out of my room." I say to her calmly.

"It's my dress now. Sora said I could have it, that you didn't _deserve _it." She snarled checking her nails quickly and smiling. "I think it fits me more seeing how I have a more curvyer body that you. You're so scrawny and skinny, are you anorexic or something?" She laughed lightly at me.

"Please Yuffie, get out." I said even nicer.

"Beg."

"What?"

"You heard me, get on your knees and beg. Beg for me to get out of the dress and out of the room." She smiled.

I did as she told me, I got on my knees in front of her and begged, "Please Yuffie, please." I say.

She laughs loudly in the air and comes down to my face and says in a nasty tone, "No."

I wanted to hit her, I wanted to rip the dress off of her. So many things wanted to do but didn't dare try.

"Yuffie, what are you doing in here?" I head Sora's voice and spun around quickly to see him and take in his image eagerly.

"Oh, nothing, just picking up my dress." She said as she walked past me into Sora's arms.

"S-Sora...but, thats- thats my dress, Sora. You gave it to me. You said I looked dashing in it." I cry out to him.

"Well, I cana decide who want to have it." He said back to me coldly.

"B-but, it's the only thing I have of you. Why are you acting so strange?" I ask and he tells Yuffie to wait outside for a minute when he walks into my room and shuts the door behind himself.

"Kairi, I just don't feel the same, after you said that about Yuffie in the car. I just can't deal with it."

"But she used to go to my old school, make fun of me, she is the the reason why in the first place I am here. She is trying to make my life hell, and now you take her side and you hate me!" I say to him with an hurt expression in my eyes.

He shakes his head,"No, she's been nice to you since she came here."

"She told me to beg for the dress and beg for her to leave me alone. I got on my knees, Sora. I got on my knees and begged to her for you!" I felt tears falling down my face as I watched him resist the urge to hold me, he still had feelings for me.

"I don't know if you really like who I'm around. You're acting very selfish and clingy." He spat sadly and didn't even look at me.

I walked towards him and turned his head to face me.

I took off my jacket, so I was onlyy wearing my tank top. I raised my wrist to his eyes and let him see the scars. "Look what all this does to me." I whisper to him in a faint crying sound.

"Kairi, you-you cut yourself?" He asks with his wide eyes looking at my scarred wrist.

"I can't feel your love for me, I can't feel anything. I want to die, Sora, I want you to know that." I say to him in a cinfident voice with a sad smile on my face.

"You need to stop doing that to your body." He tells me putting my arm back down to my side.

"Why would you care? You already took everything I had away from me, you already made me this way. I never want to feel again. But this pain in my chest keeps growing bigger when ever I just look at you." I shake my head slowly and he takes my hand and traces patterns on my lips to quiet my raging self down.

"I said, you need to stop it."

"Do you love me?" I said to his face. Looking in his eyes that kept trying to get away from mine as I repeated, "Do you love me?"

"I love you, but I don't know if I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you, Sora. I love you so much, I won't stop loving you until the day I find a way to find my tear in the ocean." I say to him and dare myself something drastic.

I dared to kiss his cheek, open my door and psuh him gently out.

I fell back on to my bed and had the sweetest dream I've had in days.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sound of a dead heart

I was sitting in English class and noticed Yuna next to me trying to get my attention.

"What?" I whisper to her lowly.

"Your advice worked." She whispered back.

I grinned at her and patted her back.

I turned back to the teacher who was explaining a new project coming up, "We'll be making a presentation of your choice, think about anyting useful, and school appropriate of course, and try not to reck the time you have in class." Mr. Leon said, but I preffered to call him squall. "You'll be picking your group."

A bunch of kids eyed each other and agreeing to being their partner.

"You'll choose them by fate, and what I mean is that There are equal amounts of kids in here to have exactly 3 kids in each group. You will pick a number out of a hat, they will be numbered 0-7, there are 3 of each in the jar, and the number you choose will decide who is with who." Squall smiled at all the frowning faces in the class. He enjoyed making them miserable. He passed around a hat and came to me last, as f I had a big choice, there was only one card left and I took it and rubbed it against my hands.

**_0, irony_**

He started to call off the numbers and kids got up and formed their group. I winked at Yuna when she was in a group with Tidus and saw Namine being paired off with a girl name Rikku, and a boy named Pence she seemed satisfied enough.

When he called out the number 0, I stood up and looked around to see Yuffie's shocked face and Sora's.

"Um, sir, there must be a mistake, there is only Sora and I." Yuffie smiled hard at the teacher.

"Why, Miss Timberly, there's Kairi."

She turned around as if she was surprised, "Oh, it was like she was air, nothing to notice." She insulted me and shot me a smirk as she walked over to me with Sora.

I hated this already. Like most things I hated had to do with her, I hated what she breathed on!

But of course, not Sora, even though she shares saliva with him...I shudder.

"What do you think our research should be about?" Sora broked the tension between me and Yuffie as we exchange evil smiles.

"I was thinking about Psychology, we could research Phobias and everything to do with the interesting ones." I suggest.

"I would go with that!" Sora said and smiled warmly."What about you?"

Yuffie kicked a chair and mumbled, "Yeah, sure we'll take that..."

"Great! Let's get working." Sora cheered and grabbed a laptop feom one of the shelves. He turned it on and clicked around, "Here's a list of everything, maybe we should pick the most interesting sounding ones."

"Agateophobia, the fear of insanity. Amaxophobia fear of riding in a car, haha, we should tell that one to Roxas." Sora laughed and quieted down and continued searching for fun facts and phobias.  
"Look, Sora, Barophobia Fear of gravity, I guess your hair hasn't learned about that one yet, huh?" I laugh at him as he pushes me lightly and laghs also, I heard Yuffie grunt lowly.

"Caligynephobia Fear of beautiful women." Yuffie points out.

"Here's a super long one, Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia- Fear of the number 666. Nephophobia- Fear of clouds."

I scanned the screen for myself and one word stood out to me, Philophobia- Fear of falling in love or being in love...

I kept looking up and down of the page and another word stood out to me, Xyrophobia Fear of razors... I felt s small thud in my heart when readong it.

* * *

We finished our class and I went through the day a little easier, not like nothing happened, but it was a little easier on me than before. I saw a bunch of kids messing around during lunch, I decided to waalk through the school and ended up sitting on the stairs.

"What're you doing here?" I heard someone say, I look up and see Roxas.

"Thinking about Philophobia and Xyrophobia mixed togethor." I answer letting my head rest in my hands as I felt a little light headed today.

"You knwo there's a dance after school today." Roxas chimed sounding happy, "I'm going with Nam."

My face shoots up, I totally forgot about that! "I don't know if I will go."

"You should, come on, everyone's waiting." He told me and we both walked into the cafeteria towards out table. People stare at us with dirty looks and when we sit down, Namine stares at us.

"Have you heard those rumors?" Namine peeped in an uncomfortable tone while she fidgeted with her fingers.

"What rumors?" I ask.

"People have been saying that you and Roxas, since you 2 are good friends and all, they believe that you and him do the dirty..." She says sheepishly. Roxas inched away from me and switched over to Namine's side.

"I'm sorry but, um, Roxas is just a good friend of mine. He's nice and all, but I don't think of him in that way anyways." I assure Namine and she sighs deeply in relief.

"Wow, the closest I was on seeing her naked was her in a bra, okay? And believe me, she didn't look so attractive to me, she looked good but you know that you top everyone and everything." He kissed her hardly.

I felt a little envious of them. I wish I had someone to hold me like that. Sora why aren't you here...? I glance around and see him sitting with a bunch of other popula kids he was looking like he enjoyed their company but wheneer they weren't looking he glanced over at our table that was laughing at the others jokes. He missed us! I knew it.

But I missed him the most.

* * *

I step into Xion's room and see her having problems zipping her dress all the way up. I helped her and she turned arond and thanked me.

"So, you're going too?" I ask her, she nodded.

"Aren't you?" She asked me confused and I shook my head.

"I don't have anything to wear."

"What about that one dress that Sora gave you?"

I grunted, "Did you notice what Yuffie is wearing now?" I smile weakly as she gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have anything. But there's still time for you to get something. It starts at 7 anyways, its only 4, so go shopping." She shoved me encouragingly until I was outside, holding car keys, I decided that what the hell? I might as well.

I drive around town until I find this old antique shop that drew me near to it.

I parked my car, got out, locked it, and scurried over to the store and look around it. There was a music box laying around and I took it in my hand listening to it after turning the wheel on the side.

"Can I help you?" I hear a nice and soft voice. I looked up to see a tall beautiful woman in front of me looking at me smiling. "My name is Rinoa. Are you looking for something specific?"

I look at her for a moment, taking in what she looks like. Her black/brown hair sweeping her shoulders. "Actually, I needed help finding a dress fo a dance today." I say a little embaressed.

Her eyes lit up as she eyed me up and down, she clasped her hands togethor, "I have the perfect dress for you, it will look great on you! wait right here." She said to me and left as I heard her shuffeling things around in the back until she came rushing towards me with a drapy short dress. "Try this on!" She immeadiatl shoved me into a dresser.

I tried it on and stepped out to look at myself in the mirror. It looked gorgeous...the dress was a light red color fading into white at the bottom of it and it shimmered in the light. It stopped mid thigh and was twirly and cute.

Rinoa set a matching bow on to my head, brought me the matching shoes, and called it good. I loved it and I asked he if I could buy it wearing it. She nodded and I would've bet this would ocst a fortune so I brought a lot of money.

"That would be about...$107 dollars, it's a discount!" She smiled at me.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to come here again, oh , look it's 6:45 already? I need to go, sorry, Rinoa!" I say to her and run back to my car clumsily as I adjust to running in heels until I reach my car and speed away.

* * *

The music was loud and boomed into my ears as I ty to beat my way through dancing kids all over each other.

"KAIRI!" I turn around to see Riku by Namine and Roxas dancing with each other so closely, that it looked like they were about to do the naughty...Riku waved me over and Xion showed up close after I came to up to them.

I started dancing with Xion and Riku wildly having a good time when Xion laughed and pulled me away.

"What is it?" I ask her smiling and grinning, this was so much fun!

"I figured out what it does to Roxas." She said to me.

I remembered our pevious conversation about the house and something weid going on in it. "What does it do?"

"It tries to get Namine to follow it, but she doesn't co-operate because she knows."

"Knows what?!"

"She knows what it is. Don't worry about it, I just thought I should tell you." She smiled and pointed to Sora, "Yuffie got a little more than tipsy and was kicked out of here fo a while. He needs you." She pushes me towards him and gives me a wink.

I take a deep breath before approaching him,

"S-Sora, um hi." I say tucking a strand of ahi ebhind my ear.

He turns around and blushes,"You look, nice."

"Thanks..."

He swallowed hard and fixed his expression on me as he hled my shoulders facing him, "I need to tell you something important."

My heart beat so fast I could almost swear it would jump out of my skin.

"Kairi, I-" He started but collapsed and my eyes widen, I bend down to him.

"Sora? Sora, can you hear me?" I shake him nervously, but he doesn't respond at all.

He was un-couscious kaying in my arms as I screamed for help.

Sora, please wake up!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Your heart is lost in a pool of sorrow

"LET ME GO IN!" I screach at the top og my lungs, "LET ME SEE HIM!" I yell even louder at all of the people in white suits. My eyes were blurry and it was hard for me to see everything.

Sora had collapsed, an ambulance came to get him, they left me sobbing on the dance floor and I wanted to run after them and tell them that I had to be by his side! They told me calm down and that he would be fine. They pushed me back as Soras un counscious body was taken away from me.

It was the worst experience in my life. Knowing that I may not be the first ine to be there when he wakes up. If he wakes up, that is. I was feeling so desperate and sad that I felt my first moment with him.

_We were in the dark car and we started talking to each other. He seemed very weird at first but when I started to hear about his problems and his dreams I couldn't help but share everything with him._

_"How long have you been in here?"_

_"12 minutes that felt like forever!"_

I missed him. I loved him, I loathed the fact that I just stood there watching the cars pass me as they took him away.

"Miss?" Someone shook me, I looked around to see a nurse shaking me gently in a chair that I fell aslep in, "Miss? You can go see him now, but can you please tell me your position with him? Are you his sister? His friend?"

"I'm...I'm his girlfriend." I whisper and get uo to walk into his room slowly.

He layed there in peace with a small smile on his face. I sat on his bed next to him and stroked his hair slowly. He was in a state of deep counscience. The nurse told me that he constantly slipped in and out of counsciousness he could hear what people said to him, he could hear them, he just couldn't respond.

I smiled weakly, "So? You can hear me, huh, Sora?"

He smiled at my voice and I was happy that he could hear me. So I made the best of it and started to sing sweet disposition by Temper Trap. I took his hand in mine and started.

_sweet disposition  
never too soon  
oh reckless abandon  
like no one's  
watching you  
_

I paused and just skipped the chorus.

_songs of desperation  
I played them for you  
a moment, a love  
a dream, a laugh  
a kiss, a cry  
our rights, our wrongs  
a moment, a love  
a dream, a laugh  
a moment, a love  
a dream, a laugh  
_

_just stay there  
cause i'll be comin over  
and while our bloods still young  
it's so young  
it runs  
and we won't stop til it's over  
won't stop to surrender_

I watched him breathe in and out as he smile faded into him trying to whisper, I leaned down to him desperately to hear his voice, even if he just said something I couldn't understand.

"Wh-who...are-...y...you?" I heard him croak.

"Sora, silly, it's me, Kairi. Stop playing around!" I say playfully.

"Who, who is-K-Kai-ri?" He whispered.

I let go of his hand.

Walked out of the room.

Out of the hospital.

Mindless.

I didn't know what I was doing.

I didn't see what was going on.

What did he mean? How coul he not know who I was? He had to be joking. He just had to be.

"Sora. What is happening?" I sigh driving a tad bit to fast, it was a 35 zone and I was going 65. I slowed down but was still at just 45. I could hear sirens behnd me and I stopped the car.

I don't remember, I didn't say anything. I was taken to the station and they called the mansion. Axel came to pick me up. I wasn't given a fine after Axel talked to the guy for a while. When I was home, I stumbled into my the bathroom and tried to grab the razor but someone stopped me, Roxas held my arm back, out of reach of the sharp object.

"Kairi, stop it!" Roxas grunted at me and pulled me back.

I didn't see what was happening before me. My body was just wildly hitting and slamming things around as I pleased. I couldn't hear what Roxas was saying to me. All I could do was sit back in my mind and watch. I didn't fightback to gain control over myself. I thought it would be useless.

I hit and bit Roxas and I could see him slapping me, I didn't feel anything. He shook me and my eyes were tired and sad.

He turned around and called someone in. Namine stepped inside and bent down to me.

She placed a finger over my lips and I hit at her.

I could see a part of her face turning red from my hit. She continued to look me in the eyes and I started to hear small parts of what she was saying.

"You...stop!...Not you...he's gone! He's gone!" She yelled at me and tears sprung from her eyes.

My head shot down and I blinked a couple of times before looking back up at her, "Who is gone?" I ask in my normal voice.

"Kairi!" She hugged me hard and I felt her sobs dropping to my shoulders.

"Who is gone?" I ask again.

"Sora, Sora is gone." She pulled herself back togethor and I stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused, Sora was in a hospital. He was fine what was she talking about?

"Sora is gone. The hospital says he ran away and he should be dead by now."

"What? Why would...why would he be dead?" I whisper looking down at my hands.

"He needs to be taken care of, at this point he is crazy and will do anything reckless." She said to me.

"No, no, he's not dead, I kno that he is not dead!" I scream at them and run into the hall. I wouldn't sleep in my room, so I decided that I would sleep in Sora's room! I slammed the door behind me and burried my face into his bed sheets. They smelled just like him, it was all I needed.

"Kairi, Kairi, come out!" Knocks at the door brought me back to reality.

"What do you want?!" I yell at the shut door.

"HE IS NOT GOING TO COME BACK! YOU NEED TO REALIZE THAT! Roxas screamed.

""NO!" I scream and sink deeper into his bed.

"He's right." A voice said next to me and I shot up to see Xion next to me.

"Ho-How did you get in here?!" I screech and scoot away from her.

She sighed, "Oh, Kairi, you didn't figure it out yet?" She asked me and I just stared at her.

Why do people always know before I do?!

But I knew one thing before everyone.

Sora is not dead. I feel his presence. He's not dead.

I will find him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Taking things for granted

"The only thing constsant about me is the constant reminder that I'll never change for gods sake!" Roxas rolled his eyes at the teacher, Miss. Aerith.

"Do I hear a detention bird fluttering around?" She warned him.

"I think it's just your mind because you seem crazy to me." He retorted with a smirk.

"That's detention for you," She sighed, "again..."

I for once, didn't laugh because he had been getting a bunch of those lately and I was a little surprised, he'd become more and more of a back talker lately. It didn't bother me but I don't want him to get suspended from school or anything.

Roxas smiled and fell back into his seat. I shook my head at him and started to look outside of the window.

_Where are you Sora? You're out there somewhere...just wait and I'll come to you, and we'll be in love and figure everything out, and live happyliy ever after._

Someone slammed their book on my desk.

"Well, Kairi, let's continue this thing without Sora." She said trying to sound nice but failed more than once.

"Of course," I mumble and shuffle a couple of papers in front of me, " Allodoxaphobia- Fear of opinions usually caused by some insecurity, based on what they've gone through maybe they are a control freak and want everyone to do what he or she wants. Sometimes it's also caused by being a rather shy person and there for not liking opinions because they'll be asked for one. Then that one long word...what was it called?" I mumbled looking in some of my papers again until I found it. "Oh yeah,Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia- Fear of the number 666, is usually caused because they are very religious as in, so religious that, that number is a main excuse for them to start pulling out crosses and shoving it in peoples faces. Or maybe even throw salt at them becuase of the old saying of withes and their number 666." I paused looking up at Yuffie.

"I thought that a witches number was always 7..." She said in wonder as she typed down everything I told her.

This is the first time she didn't say anything insulting to me.

I continued with my research, "Caligynephobia Fear of beautiful women. Obviously usually only men have this fear because of their past, maybe their mother treated them bad. Or possibly...well, most likely because of their previous girlfriends. Some men are scred of them because of a lot of experiences of being rejected or laughed at by pretty girls. Seems to me like they are vey insecure and don't give everyone a chance." I shrug. If anyone had Calignyephopia in this school then I would doubt that though, people would probably be scared of Yuffie, and they would have a reason.

"Is that all?" She said sighing rubbing her fingers togethor from typing down so much.

"For now." I say and return to my desk gathering my things. The bell rings and I walk out of the class room. in the hall, I get a tap from behind me. Yuffie was standing there looking at me with her usual disgust for a moment.

"Have you heard from Sora?" She said with a smile on he face.

"No, why?" I ask confused.

"Oh, just asking because..I've been getting all these messages from him." She smirked, wagging her phone in front of me. Yuffie turned around walking away gracefully.

Sora was messaging Yuffie?

Why?

Why not me?

What of she's lying?

I need to know...

I run after her and wrestle her, she falls down with a yelp. I yank her cell phone from her hands and run into the girls bathroom and lock the stall.

I breathe heavily opening her phone, I scrolled down checking the messages she had.

She wasn't lying, he really did get some from him. I felt anger build inside of me.

I decided to scroll down and check them all.

_Sora-_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_I've been wondering when you would want to meet me._

_Sora-_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Hey, whats going on? I'm doing great, I found a place to stay at._

_Sora-_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_I think I need to c u. Call me._

_Sora-_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Y haven u been calling me?!_

_Sora-_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_HEY! I have been waitin 4 u, where are you?! Show up already!_

_Sora-_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Yuffie, I know where u live, isn't that great? Don't u think I shuld drop by? I'll see you l8er._

_Sora-_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_I called u today 5 times! U need to listen to me, I will fnd u!_

The texts got even creepier and I could tell that she was fraked by him texting her. He would say things like he knew where she was and he would get her. Maybe Namine was rught, maybe he was crazy... I couldn't believe it though. If he remembered her, then he would remember me.

One more thing didn't make sense though...his cell phone is at home and this is not his number.

Someone must be oking her because this is obviously not Sora, it couldn't be, right?

I tossed her phone in her locker when I was done with it. How? Well, I know Yuffie's combination in her locker.

* * *

When I reached home I found Sora's phone and checked it, nope, he hasn't sent Yuffie messages, I was sure now that someone was messing with Yuffie. Believe me, she deserved it though.

I changed into short shorts and a tank top, it was so hot today I felt like I was being roasted.

In relief I trotted around the house and found Riku widening his eyes at me and pulling me downstairs.

"Wow, wow, wow! Hold up, what's up?" I ask pulling back.

"Work? Did you forget all about it?" He furrowed his eyebrows at me and took me to the car where Xion was already sitting in and reading a book in the back.

I sat next to her and Riku started the engine. He and Roxas were the same type of drivers. While Xion was sitting there reading as if everything was fine. I _tried_ to keep cool.

I was happy when evrything was over.

"Come on! You guys better be ready because we're going on a trip!" Olette called to us.

"Where to?" Riku jogged over to her as she struggled to keep everyone in a line.

"Oh, I was thinking about having this little fun go around, we could split into groups and everyone go to a different place, we would all meet up back at Radiant Park and eat at around 6:30." She handed us back packs, "Here's a little something in case they start to cry or hurt themselves, including some little stuff to play with."

"Sure, whatever." I shrugged and had a group of kids skip to me happily. I held the youngest one in my arms and carried her. When Olettle, Riku, and Xion's little group of pioneers left I turned to them. All 5 of them. "Where do you think we should go?" I say enthusiasticly.

They kept quiet for a minute until a blond boy asked, "Mommy, can we go to the ocean?" He asked. I was surprised and a little embaressed when he called me '_mommy_' he was one of the orphan kids and he probably didn't know any better.

I ruffled his hair a little and grinned, "Okay, we're off to the ocean then!" I laugh as they cheered. "Hold eahc others hands and don't fall behind now." I say to them all. Just to be sure, I make the oldest one who was 9 1/2 at the end of the group holding the hand of another kid to make sure we wouldn't lose anyone.

I passed by a bunch of people staring at us. We must look weird...5 kids surrounded by a 16 year old and one of them calling me '_mommy_'. I ignore them and keep walking and checking behind me a couple of times to make sure that everyone was still there.

When we did reach the ocean. I let them laugh and play in the sand and splash a little in the water.

I sat down and the blond little boy came up to me, "Will you build a sand castle with me?" He asked politely.

I nod, smiling, I look inside the bag for something to use to make a sand castle and found a little shovel including a bucket. I walked with him up close to the shore and started to dig in the wet sand and patting it all in the bucket.

I remember when I was little and tried to figure out why my sand didn't make a castle everytime I tried. Until I discover I always used dry sand, and it wasn't so stable material for anything like building a castle. I laugh at myself and let the little boy start shaping away and smile. I look around checking on everyone.

One little girl with brown curls tries to eat sand and dirt, I rush over to her wuickly and make her spit it out.

"No, no, no, no, no, you can't eat that!" I say rubbing her back, "Please don't try to do that again." I try to convince her.

"But I was trying my cake!"

"Your cake was delicious, and so pretty that you shouldn't try eating it!" I smile at her pursing my lips at her pouty lips.

I run back to my sand buddy and help him with his forming. I saw him drawing little stick figures in the sand.

"Who is that?" I smile at him, "you can draw so good." I compliment and watch his little cheeks turn rosy.

"It's me, and my mommy. I wish that I had a mommy as pretty and nice as you." He said to me.

I hugged him and laughed, "Oh, that's very sweet of you." I let go of him and check my watch. It was only 5:47 and I rested on a small towel watching over the little kids.

"Hey, are those yours?" I hear someone sya and turn towards them covering my arm before my eyes because of the sun's shine.

Axe.

"Oh shut it, you know that's not true." I kick some snad at him.

A pink haired guy looking a tad bit too feminine walked over.

"Oh, Axel, who is this? A friend?" He said.

Axel grabbed a near by little girl, who just happened to have red hair. "Oh that's Kairi, and this out child Emily." He smirked.

"My name's Christy." The little girl spat jumping out of his grip and skipping away.

"Like it matters..." He muttered under his breath staring holes into the little girl skipping away.

"Anyways, I'm Marluxia, call me Marly." He shifted his hand towards me, right before I was about to take it Axel reached out and swatted it away.

"No,no,no,no,no, Kairi, you don't know where that has been!" Axek exclaimed gasping at me like a valley girl.

I took it anyways and shook his hand.

"Mommy, mommy, look I'm done with the castle!" T My little sand buddy called over to me tugging my finger, I crawled over to him and couldn't help but notice Axel whisteling behind me.

"Oh, Kairi, I like it when a girl crawls!" He laughed and I flipped him off from behind my back.

I check my watch again 6:15 sigh, "HEY!" I called to all of the kids, "LET'S GO MEET EVERYONE AT THE PARK!" I shout to them and they all stormed towards me.

"How fun, where are we going to?_ Mommy_?" Axel mocked me and I glared at him with the youngest kid in arm.

"You mean wher,_ I_ am going? You're going home, or wherever you stay." I shake my head and turned around.

We were already making a scene towards all the adults watching us from near.

Axel smirked, he was trying to embaress me in front of everyone, "OH HONEY!" He said loud enough for everyone to hear. "WHEN CAN I HAVE THE KIDS FOR ONCE? YOU SHOULDN'T DO IT WITH ME IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SEE OUR KIDS!" He yelled extra loud.

So I decided to play along, "OH MISTER, ARE YOU TRYING TO BUILD A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME? I'M JUST THE BABY SITTER, WHAT ABOUT YOUR WIFE AT HOME? I'M ONLY 16." I smirked and turned away once more leaving him with disgusted adults around him. He laughed and drove away with Marluxia.

He was so annoying all the time.

* * *

"I see you made it." Olette greeted me.

"Yeah, I just had a small problem with someone." I stretch out on to a wooden chair laid out before me.

She giggled, " Riku and Xion are playing with the kids, do you want to join?"She asked nervously.

I knew she just wanted me to get those kids away from her, and give up the chair, I cut her slack and got up to play.

Save the princess.

Tag.

Hide and seek.

And many more games that I haven't played since I was 6 or 7. That brings back memories, huh?

But the odd think was, Riku had to play the Princess and Xion the prince. The kids told them to do that because Riku had long hair and Xion, short hair.

I laughed at them and felt someone's eyes one me, I turn around quickly to catch what it was but I just saw something hiding again.

What was _that_?

"You felt that too?" Xion whispered to me.

"Is Sora dead?" I answer her question asking her one.

"No." Xion said running towards the little children again.

"That just had to be Sora." I whispered and felt my eyes go wide.

I knew it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Everyday I'll make her wish, she was dead.

**_SORA'S POV _**(for once...)

She was beautiful, yet frightening. When she laughed I felt my heart flutter. When she had said my name in the hospital, it made me melt inside. But who was she? Why did she know me, and I didn't know her? How could I not know someone as pretty, hot, and sexy looking as her?

What was her name...?

Wasn't it Namine?

No, no that's wrong...

Xion?

No wait, Xion just looks like her...

How come I remember their names but not hers?

I forgot what she said her name was to me in the hospital. Her voice was so sweet when she sung to me. That's why I was so surprised when she ran away, so I ran after her but couldn't find her. I eventually ended up living in a old antique store with a woman named Rinoa. She was nice, she felt like a mother I never had.

She gave me money, I bought clothes, I got evrything from her, she was so nice. I would live with her for such a long time...

That's why I took my mesenger bag and my I-pod, listening to the song '_sweet disposition' _the song that she sung to me, when it was over more songs played that reminded me of her.

I was especially hooked to the song '_Dustland fairytale' _for some kind of reason as I imagined her dancing with me.

When I saw her, I couldn't breathe, she was with 3 more older kids surrounded by a bunch of younger ones. I watched her and when she noticed me she turned around. I did want her to see me but I was sared so I hid as fast as I could.

I couldn't speak, I was taken aback and ran away, I ran faster until I saw a blond couple walking around. My head hurt. They turned around and saw me, they started yelling,

"SORA, SORA!" They yelled. I didn't know them! Why did they know me?

I had ran away and they gave up after they couldn't see me anymore. I breathed in heavily, I hurried back to Rinoa stuffing my hands in my pokets listening to '_loser' _by '_beck'_.

Irony.

I laughed silently. Why? Because I couldn't talk that's why!

"Oh, what are you doing back so fast?" Rinoa smiled at me as she was bakng something smelling super sweet.

I shrug at her and walk up to the room that Rinoa made for me. It wasn't much, but I could still survive, better than roaming in the streets.

* * *

MORNIG!

Rinoa walked up to my room and knocked real quick before stepping in slowly, "You know Sora, you need to go to school today." She smiled weakly holding up a uniform, I knew that uniform, that girl wore it before! That beautiful girl was wearing it. I don't want to see her, it's weird, I want her to see me but I feel weird for even looking at her,

I stared at her. School? No, I don't think so. I write something down on a piece of paper.

_If I go, then I want you to enroll me there as a girl._

She stared at me, "What?" She gasped. "Sora, are you some kind of...drag? I mean, it's okay with me, but...why enrol as a girl?"

I shrug writing something down on a piece of paper,

_You have a wig, right? And I'm pretty small compared to most boys my age, so I think I can do it._

She sighed, "I guess I'll have to get the girl version of this suit." She held up the boy uniform laughing, "You're such a silly boy." She smiled and went around the corner to look for a wig that would fit me. She told me that we would have to straighten the spiky hair of mines to fit the wig.

It was a brown wig that curled down at the tips. I took it with happiness, it was pretty long and almost reached my shoulders. I put it on and fix it a little around.

After a couple of hours Rinoa came back inside with a girl uniform, "You, know, they will notice you in the changing rooms, Sora. You're not girl." She shook her head lightly smirking at me.

_Oh, that's okay, I'll just change into my gym clothes in a bathroom stall. But I guess, I would have to stuff a bra. Ewwww._

_Rinoa_ laughed at my expression. "Let's see, If you make it through the whole entire week without being discovered, let's just say I'll consider giving you some extra stuff to make it through as a girl in highshool." She giggled handing me the clothes.

I changed into it and looked down at the skirt...maybe I should. I wore a pair of shorts underneath, just in case, I straightened my tie and walked downstairs to let Rinoa see me.

"Wow," She inhaled deeply, "You look...like a-_girl." _She raised her eyebrows, "Maybe you are a natural girl, huh?" She giggled. "Hold on, you need some of this make up, it'll flow better." She pulled out a bunch of things and started applying it all to my face. I coughed a little and looked into a small mirror.

I would _**so** _date myself.

I tilted my head at her and pursed my lips smiling. I grabbed my messenger bag that Rinoa had fixed up for all of my stuff I would need for the first day of school. She drove me to school and I was rather nervous when she stopped leaving me to fend on myself, as a girl.

"Don't worry Sora, highschool is harsh, but you'll do completely fine, now give these papers to the front desk, and you're good."

I nodded at her and turned around.

"Oh, and Sora," She yelled after me, I turned around, "don't get caught!" She winked at me and drove away leaving me alone.

I inhaled deeply and started to walk towards the school. I got a couple stares as I went up to the front desk and handed them the papers.

A guy with glasses stared up at me and tried to smile but failed at it, "Oh, yeah, Sora...Leighten? Yeah, whatever, here's your shedule and you'll be able to find everything on your own, right?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I nodded gulping deeply, took my schedule and walked away staring at it.

I analyzed it and saw that my first class was Science. I flew through that class like a breeze, I mean, it's super easy and all.

I checked my schedule, second period, least that would be easy. Everyone is usally very tired in the morning and they wouldn't notice me changing in a bathroom stall, especially if I were new.

"Hey, what's your name?" A girl said to me immeadiatly as I walked out of the stall, she scared the shit out of me!

I stared at her blond hair and took out a pice of paper and a pencil.

_Sara_

I shove the paper to her and push through and see...an average's guys dream. A bunch of girl half naked giggling and talking, checking out each others breath and butt.

But honestly I din't really think it was oh so interesting, that is, until I see her.

I turn red and keep low profile.

The red head was laughing next to a girl with black hair. She was changing into a shirt and looked over at me when she saw me stare. She looked weirded out for a minute and waved hesitantly. She motioned for me to come over and believe me, I didn't hesitate.

Stupid guy hormones.

"Hey, my name's Kairi, aren't you new here?" Her angelic voice said and I just nodded like a lost puppy. "What's yours?" She repeated at me just nodding. I snapped out of it and pulled out a pieceof paper and a pencil.

_I'm Sara, nice to meet you._

She stared at the paper a couple of times and blinked at me for a while.

"Oh, cool. So, I see, you don't talk much do you?" She said with her beautiful eyes.

I nod and look at the girl with black hair staring at me up and down. "I'm Xion, nice to meet you, _Sara." _she said in a cold tone. I was kind of freaked by her looking at me like that.

"Oh, you'll fit in right away!" Kairi said and I melted inside. She really is perfect.

When she walked out of the locker rooms into the gym, I was about to follow her when Xion pulled me back. I look at her nervously.

"I know it's you, Sora." She smiled.

I stare at her as if to say '_what are you talking about?' _I pull out a piece of paper scribble something down real quick and hand it to her. It said,

_My name is Sara, not Sora, okay? Get it straight._

She laughed and shook her head as she dragged me into the gym where my angel would be waiting at.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Love you, Love, you, yes I do.

**_Kairi's POV_**

I was noticing how that Sara girl was really like Sora. She looked like him, just in a femal version, I mean, Sora doesn't have boobs...and she was so nice. Too bad that she didn't talk though. She seems so sweet. I wonder why she didn't talk though. Maybe it was some kind of accident.

I had 4 classes, inlcluding lunch with her. Which we were in now and I invited her to my table and introduced her. Namine kept glancing at her, I was surprised because she was usually content with stranger. Roxas hit on her once to see her reaction and Namine pouted at him.

"You see, you look a lot like out friend, Sora, not that you look like a guy, no, you just have the same eyes and all of him." Riku interrupted Namine's and Xion's staring session with Sara.

I giggled and patted Sara on the back, "Don't worry, because we all know that Sora is someonewhere out there and I will find him!" I brag to her and she raised her eyebrows and nodded.

She seemed understanding! Yuffie has been over dramatic ever since Sora's been gone. I knew that she was just using him to cause some kind of scene. Sara kept glancing around and checking everything as if someone or something would come in here to rip off her face.

"Are you okay?" I ask her placing my fingers on her shoulder. She didn't respond, "Sara? Sara!" I shake her and she smiles at me real quick before continuing to eat her food.

How weird.

"Anyways, where did you come from?" Riku asked her.

She scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

_I came from, well you see, I had moved here from Hollow Bastion to stay with my aunt for a long time and I am planning on staying here._

Riku raised his eyebrow, "Wow, Hollow Bastion, it's an expensive place, what school did you go to?"

Sara lokiked hesitant before writing down,

_I was home schooled._

We all stayed quiet for a while and ate. No one said anything to each other. When the bell rung, Namine linked arms with Sara, "Come on, _Sara, _let's go back to class." She dragged him away before she could wave us good bye.

* * *

**_NAMINE'S POV!_**

"Come on, I know it's you, Sora." I hissed at him when we were out of ears reach.

He looked at me like I was crazy and shook his head violently.

"We both know that you're Sora. Why are you cross dressing?!" I exclaimed and wacked him on the head really lightly.

He continued to stare at me like I was stupid.

I sighed and took him with me into the girls bathroom, I slammed him in a stall and glared at him, "Either, you admit it, or I will make you." I smirk at him.

He looked around himself, up, down, right, left, no matter where he went, I woud get him.

"Come on," I smile at him. I push him to the wall and un bottun his shirt. When it was undone I smiled in satisfaction, "AHA! You can't deny it now, you're Sora and," I pulled the wig off, "Now I know for sure."

He buttoned his shirt back up real quick and snatched the wig, he hissed at me like a snake and stomped out of the bathroom.

I stared after him, how dumb does he think I am? It's obvious that he's Sora, well to me and Xion at least, it's just not seen by Kairi. I would let her figure it out herself.

I walked into the class room, late, of course and smiled brightly at Sora who turned red and looked away. I took my seat and started to work on my paper.

I would kep it to myself because I knew that Xion knew. She wouldn't bother with him too much, I mean, it's his choice if he wants to tell Kairi or not. We have no say at all.

When I finished the paper I handed to our teacher and sat back down noticing Sora glare at me for a while. That is when I saw it.

The shadow became bigger and bigger and I did my thing to get it away.

I screamed.

* * *

**_KAIRI'S POV _**(for the rest of the chapter)

I heard Namine scream in her 7th period, our classes are right next to each other and you can hear everything. She was screaming so loud I held my ears shut for a minute and was relieved when the bell rang and I could leave school.

I saw Sara walk down the hall and I ran over to her, "Hey, Sara!" I smiled brightly at her. Her face turned a little red and she waved. "Where do you live? In town?" I ask nodded at town aand I took that as a yes. "So, what're you going to do today? Do you want to come over?" I smile at her. She grinned and nodded taking out a piece of paper and a pencil. "Okay, I'll write down my adress." I wrote it down and gave it back to her. She looked at it and shoved it in her pocket.

"Hey, Kairi, are you coming or something?" Riku yelled over to me.

"COMING!" I yelled back and turned to Sara. "I'll see you later." I smile and hug her. I felt her hug me back and it was easy to notice that she wanted to hug me longer. She smiled and ran away in the opposite direction that I was heading to.

"Sara is coming over today." I say to Xion as she pours something to drink in her glass and drinks it after she sits down on the table.

"Oh really now, is she?" Xion arched her eyebrow at me.

"Why does it seem like you don't like her." I ask confused.

She laughed and sighed, "I do like her, I do. Believe me, and I know you do too..." She muttered washing her glass and walking towards the door before someone knocked on it.

"I WENT SHOPPING AGAIN!" Roxas called out to me.

Great, what did he steal now? He needs real help with that, problem there. He dragged a huge box in the room with help of Riku and Namine.

My jaw almost fell down. "Roxas, what the hell is that?!" He held up a Jaccuzi package. God, where did he get those things without anyone noticing?

"Don't you like it? I got it for you. It's a special present." He grinned. "I didn't forget that your birthday is today."

"It's not, it's tomorrow."

He looked at me dumfounded, "Damn...well, you can have and accept this as your gift, okay?"

"Uhm sure...?" I accept it and notice the box is light. As in, empty, light. "Roxas, there's nothing in it."

"Oh, I already installed it to our back yard."

So basically what he's saying is that he bought the Jacuzzi for himself, rather than for me.

"Go ahead, change and try it out." He pushed me towards my room and I looked for a bathing suit. Someone messed with my bathing suits.

"AXEL!!!!" I yell loudly and he just snickers saying,

"She noticed my present already!"

Two piece two piece, Two piece, Two piece.

and that wan't the problem....oh no, they all were super tiny!

I pulled one out and it was just a couple of strings! EW!

Finally I find a hot pink two piece that was looking much better. I put it on, grabbed a towel and storm downstairs just in time for the door to knock. "I got it!" I say and open it.

Sara.

She stood there staring at me with a red face.

"Oh, hi, come in!" I let her inside and she writes something down on a piece of paper,

_Nice house. It's very pretty. What are you doing in a bathing suit?_

I read it in a flash and giggle, "Oh, Roxas stol- I mean, bought me a Jaccuzi. Speaking of that, do you want to try on one of my bathing suits so you can go in too?" I ask tilting my head.

She shook her head violently and kept looking around.

"Sara, do you want to come see my room?"

She nodded and I walked with her up stairs. I noticed that she was wearing boy-ish clothes. I take her to my room and she inspects every bit of it.

In shock, I wasn't looking for a second. And she found the door to that secret room.

"SARA NO!" I run towards her and try to sop her but end up falling down with her anyways.

I scream and fall on top of Sara when we land.

"I'm so sorry!" I plead with her and hear her groan scratching her head as she looked up at me.

"SARA!" I scream and faint.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Lovely pick.

When I woke up, I saw Sara stare at me. What happened? I remembered her finding the door, then everything is sort of nothing. I was in the secret room with Sara and why-how did I pass out? I guessed that she was kind of freaked out but she showed no sign of it.

"Sara, are you okay?" I ask concerned over her arm. I mean, it was sort of bruised...

I noticed that she got up, nodded and walked around the place.

She stopped at the broken chair, continued over to the bed and stopped right at it turning around to face me. She narrowed her eyes and fell back on to the bed, sighing. I walked over towards her worried. Did she think I was crazy and I wouldn't get her out? What if she never wanted to talk...well, write to me again?

I hurried over to her and bent over to look her in the eyes that were sparkling so brightly, "Sara, are you oka-" I was cut off by falling on top of her. She pulled me tight to her and I felt that familiar heart beat.

She stared me into the eyes and then....I didn't defend myself. Because...she kissed me. Not friendly _'oh i love yourr purse' _kiss but the hungry kind od kiss. I tried and hesitated to pull back but I ended up dragging her to the floor with me as she continued to kiss me. It felt to familiar and I was scared. I sat there being made out with, I didn't respond, didn't resist, didn't kiss back. Nothing.

Sara looked at me when she was done.

"Um, Sara, I'm sorry but I am not really interested in...girls." I swallow hard at her.

Sh silently laughed. Took off her shirt.

"No seariously I'm not into chicks!" I yell at her.

She took it off. Revealed breath taking biceps. I stared up at her confused.

The wig was off.

My eyes felt like bulging out of my head.

"S...-So-Sora?" I ask trembeling.

"I love you." Were the first words I heard out of his mouth.

Black.

_Oh jeez, Kairi, how many times are you going to faint! You dumbo!_

"Hey, hey..wake up!" I woke by someone-Sora shaking me.

"Sara, Sara, I just had the weirdest dream and you turned into Sora and I was all 'holy crap' and then I saw his beautiful abs and I-I think I fainted, do you think I'm high? It must be the-the oh, god you really are Sora..." I rambled.

"Can you tell me something."

"What?"

"How do I know you?"

Great, he still doesn't know me, "Are you saying you don't know me?"

He smirked, "Maybe a little kiss can bring my memory back." He said it and I was so drawn to his offer.

"Sora stop joking around! I know you remember!" I alugh and sprung into his arms.

"No, really, maybe a kiss can jog my memory!" He laughed from beneath me and so I did. I kissed him with all my might.

"There, you remember?" I poke him.

"I want another kiss, I think I forgot again!"

"You're such a bad liar!" I squeal hugging him. "Now let's leave, _Sara_." I tease him. He sighed.

"Please don't ever make me wear a bra or a skirt again." He groaned.

"Why did you do it in the first place?" I laugh, thinking about it and gasp, "Sora, don't tell me you're turning into one of weido's." I smirk and punch him lightly in the arm.

"Well, I didn't know who you were, I mean, I knew what you looked like but I forgot everything, like your name, and my feelings. Until I was in the hospital, when you left me I went crazy and ran away."

"Yeah, everyone thought you were dead."

"Mhm...then I found this little place and this woman named Rinoa took me in."

"Rinoa?! No way!

"How do you know her?" He asked in wonder.

"I bought the dress that I was wearing at the dance from her."

"Oh, yeah, she said tha a nice young girl came and she sold you that dress." He paused nodding at his own words, "anyways, okay, she took me in and after a while she told me that I needed to go school. I remembered the uniform and I saw that it was like yours, I didn't want you to discover me until I remembered you. So I told Rinoa that I would go if only she let me enrol there as a girl there. At first she thought I was joking but gave in soon later. Telling me that if I make it a week she will give me something special." He said.

"Wow..."

"Yeah, and you see I only made it hardly 2 days as a girl and I was first discovered by Xion when we were in the locker rooms." He blurted.

"SORA! You saw me! You saw me undress!" I screech at him.

He laughed blushing, "And I will never forget the sight." He smiled at me.

"You're such a perv sometimes."

"But you love me."

"I always will." I say to him."Hold on, I guess the others are wondering where we are already!" I exclaim jumping up. Sora sat back down on the bed, "We need to go!"

"Not necessarily..." He groweled pulling me back to him and kissed my neck up and down.

I let out a small sound...wait, it was kind of loud and it made Sora snicker.

Oh god, how could I let out such a sexual noise?! I feel so embaressed!

I jump up, eventhough I knew that I didn't want to. "Come on." I pull him up to me.

"I like it when a girl tells me what to do." He growels deeply.

"Sora, I think Axel's been coming to your brain. I balme him. Let's go!" I shake my head at him and lift myself up to the window in the room.

_Shit._

As soon as I came out. I totally forgot it lead to the backyard, where everyone was at right now...

I stared at all of their gaping faces. Sora soon joined me and their mouthes seemed to dislocate from their jaws as they stared.

"Uhm, I can explain, you see, Sora-"

Namine cut me off, "No, we're not surprised by Sora, we all knew that Sara was Sora....but,"

Roxas interrupted her, " She wants to say, god, what were you two doing down there for so long?! Sora, I never thought you'd have it in you!" Roxas ducked underneath the water.

Sora turned crimson and I still stared at them.

"You mean, you all knew and didn't tell me?"

"We knew by 7th period." Riku grinned.

"You guys are un-believeable!" I squeal at them and giggle nervously.

"I see you guys are doing pretty well back here!" Axel showed up and grinned. "I have great news! I have parents here, to adopt you!"

"WHAT?!" We all yelled.

Roxas came up from underneath the water and looked at all of us, "What's going on guys?"

No, I don't want to leave this place!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A song that plays hile you drown.

**_A/N: This is my first author note at the beginning of a story, I believe, and I just want to apoligize for any mistakes that I somehow managed to cope up with in any of my chapters, so please correct me if you noticed anything, and, oh yeah, I'm starting request story one shots with Sora, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Riku, and any other characters you can think of, I'll take those request and turn it into a extra just for you story. Yeah...just because I'm bored and I've been breezing through these chapters._**

"It's simply inevitable, kids, what did you think you could live here like this for forever? No, I'm in charge and I need to keep business striking." Axel retorted proudly towards all of us gaping kids. "I think you guys grew out of your habbits so I believe you're ready for a family."

Roxas gasped insulted, a young couple were staring at him like they were thinking that he was oh so perfect for them.

"NO! Seariously, I didn't change at all! Guess how I got this Jaccuzi, huh? I STO-" Roxas screamed before Axel could shut him up by throwing a piece...well a chunk of wood at him that he dodged.

"Axel, I don't think we're ready." Namine said from behind Roxas.

"We'll take those 2." The young couple said to Axel hinting at Namine and Roxas. Then they looked around real quick and squealed, "No, no, we'll take that oneinstead of her!" She pointed to Xion and Roxas.

"I'm sure we can talk this out inside." Axel said rushing all the parents inside the house, once they were in it he hissed at all of us to come in. Against my will I trotted inside. All the couples were beaming at us and winking. It was creepy, non the less I kept a straight face and sat down next to Sora.

"So, first, we'll go around letting everyone say something about themselves so picking the right child will be easier." Axel smiled at the parents who nodded like lost puppies. "Starting with you, emo boy!" He shouted at Riku.

Riku grinned, but not the good kind of grin, he was smiling like a psychopath." Oh me, yeah. I am completely anti-social and I hate about every one of you. So please adopt me so I can take pictures of myself, put them into your drawers, call the cops, write a suicide note explaining that you took the pictures and kill myslef." He smiled.

"Riku, be searious." Axel snapped looking at the parents shocked and horrified faces, "Riku, is just a joker, he doesn't like to talk much but he has a pashion for-" Axel looked over at Riku.

"C-cooking." Riku said turning red and facing the wall.

"Yeah, and what he said is just him trying to convince you all to not adopt him because he feels attached to this place, and I will assure you he will be attached to your home once he gets used to it." Axel tried, covering up all the parents faces ith warm sl=miles at Riku who twitched. "Now on with you blondies."

"We would prefer to be adopted together." Roxas said hinting to him and Namine.

"Why are you siblings?" One pair of parents looking rich asked with a slight nasal sound.

Roxas face lit up, "Yes, yes we are!" He smiled, "And I like sports, especially fast cars."Roxas blurted convinced that they will take both of them if they knew that they were related, Namine glared at him.

"No, we're sort of, together though. It's hard to get us apart and let's just say I need him. I'm an artist. "

The parents looked at them as they 'Awww'-ed. Roxas frowned and roleld his eyes.

"Ok, what about you, red." Axel pointed to me.

"Well, I am...I like..." I hesitated, "I don't know."

"Come on, you have good qualities."

"I- I can, uhh." What could I do? I had no clue what my qualitites are, "Um, I am capapble of talking to younger children. They're important and I can deal woth them." I say looking at the floor, "I write poems, and I would like to be an actress some day..." I say still looking at the floor.

"Okay, now on with you," Axel noted to Sora and muttered under his breath, "Crossdreser..."

"Well, I am active kid, I love chocolate! I like drawing pictures eventhough I'm no good at it but at least I try! Then of course, another amazing quaity of mine is being able to make things look better even if they're not! I like everything!" Sora bragged, he about said the most of it all.

A couple of parents 'aha'-ed him and smiled at the hyperactive child.

"Last, but not least, what about you, poppet?" Axel pointed to Xion who was reading a book in a corner. She wasn't noticed at all before Axel pointed her out. The parents turned to face her and she sighed putting her book down.

"I read. A lot. I like reading. I work hard, and I'm at a level of intelligence of a professor, I figure things out easily. I play with children." She said blissfully.

All the parents gawked at her. She sounded the best out of all of us! I bet a bunch of parents would try to claim her.

Axel looked at them. "Well, meet me in my office and we can talk about things some more, now that you're familiar with the kids.

The parents followed Axel into a small room that was connected to the living room. He had never allowed us into that room, he always said if we even touched it, we'd be kicked out. Believe me, not even Roxas tried tapping it.

"What do you think?"

"How did I do?"

"I don't want to leave this old place.

"I'll miss you."

We all said to each other and hugged and said our good byes before we even knew it would actually happen.

I didn't want to be left alone. I wanted Sora with me, I asked him if he was concerned but he just shook his head and smiled before himself. Thinking about what had just happened with him earlier I start talking to Xion.

"Xion, this is all just too weird. Sora just forgot me and now he remembers everything. Do you think it's not a little odd?"

She nods at my wods and pulls me close. "Whatever is in this house had taken up so much energy from him that he forgot and collapsed, whatever it is it decided to give Sora the memory back. I don't know what it's thinking yet, because it's so unpredictable."

I look back at Sora, wait! What about Rinoa? Can't he stay with her? At that thought, Xion was already opening the door letting the woman come in dressed in a rather formal matter. She looked good, like she always did.

Xion pointed to Axels office and Rinoa walked into it.

"What was that about?" Sora said to Xion after he'd seen Rinoa walk into Axel's office.

"She wants to adopt, youo. And there's a great chance that she will suceed in it too." The black haired girl said turning away to sit back down in her chair.

Sora turned to me, "Isn't that great, Kairi? I'll be with someone I want to actually live with. She's really nice." He grinned.

I couldn't help but sigh, "But Sora, think about this for a moment. We will not be together. I might be sent to live with another family, in a another world."

His cerulean blue eyes looked worried as he sprung over to me, "Oh, I didn't think about that! No, Kairi, I don't want you to leave me, you're supposed to be with me." He whispered tsking me into his arms and I felt my knees buckle by his touch.

"I don't want to leave either, Sora."

He held me tighter, as he sung into my hair,

_Running with scissor wasn't smart,_

_I tripped and cut open your heart,_

_I didn't mean to,_

_but I seem to,_

_have pushed us back to the start._

"Make it stop, stop, stop." I say into his shoulder.

"WELL! We have our decisions!" Axel said jumping out of the door dancing around like a ballerina.

He must be practicing it behind our backs.

I always knew he was queer...

"What is it?" Roxas blurted out happily. How can he be happy with this? We're about to be split up?!

"Well, Roxas, you're name now is Roxas Ritely!" He said pointing to a family smiling at him, the active looking family of course. Roxas kissed Namine as they both skipped over to them. Axel stopped them half way there, "Hold up, Namine's name isn't Namine Ritely, she's Namine Knighting." A blond couple stared at her. It was the rich couple.

Namine and Roxas both stared at each other before walking to their new parents looking a little paranoid.

"Xion, you're also a Knighting, you and Namine will be like sisters now!" Axel sung andguided Xion over to the Knightings, they obviously bought their way towards the 2 best kids here.

We were being pulled apart bit by bit.

"Riku, your new name is, Riku Terrans." Axel pointed to a nice looking couple. They were nicely dressed and all but...they looked like they wanted to be with someone else. But they still appreciated Riku and hugged him as he fakely gagged behind their back.

I glanced nervously. Sora and I were the only ones left. I saw 3 peoeple standing. A smiling, average looking couple, and Rinoa. Not hard to say that we woul be split up and he'd be with Rinoa.

"And Sora will be gladly taken in by the Lovely Miss. Rinoa here. And Kairi, meet your new parents, the Marlocks."

"Whatever..." I muttered looking at Sora's hurt face as he trotted over to Rinoa leaving me with this new family.

"We talked this out, right? You'll pick them up tomorrow. Today they'll be packing up!" Axel grinned.

"My name's Aerith, and this is Cloud. We have a son named Zexion." The rich couple said to Namine and Xion.

"I'm Derrick, and this is Lilian, we hope you'll like your new home." Roxas's parents smiled down at him as he stared at Namine from a distance.

"We are glad to have you, Kairi. We have another child, I'm sure you'll get along." My parents said a little dry and nervously.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumble and try walking towards Sora, my new 'father' pulled me back forcefully and hissed into my ear, " In my house, we don't that kind of attitude, so you better fix it. Or elese, I will." He said letting me go after I stare into his eyes terrified.

Why do I have these freaky parents?!

I hurry oer to Sora and he took me into his arms. "We still have today." He said to me.

"Right..." I mumble holding him until all the parents leave and we're alone.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: And we pray for our sorrows to end.

"This is your new home!" My new family said to me, "You're bedroom is upstairs the 2nd door on the right."

"Okay." I said quietly grabbing my bags and walking up the wooden stairs. My room was large and the window was big. I had a bed set up in pink on the far left of the room. I already missed my old room at the mansion though. I wanted to live there. This room was a dream but I just didn't feel too comfortable in this strange place. After un-packing some of my stuff I opened the closet and found a couple of new outfits. Although, it flattered me a little I still didn't feel like I belonged.

One thing kept bugging me throughout the whole entire day. This so called 'Father' that I had, he was scary to me. I never even learned their actual names. The woman seemed bearable but the man gave me this feeling that made me a little sick in my stomach.

"Kairi, come downstairs!" My step mother said. I was convinced that I would think of them as step parents now.

After I hurried downstairs I saw a boy standing there, my age, if not older. He looked at me curiously.

"This is our other child." She said.

I shook the strange boy's hand and he introduced himself, "My name is Ven." He said smiling.

He looked just like Roxas, except fo something about his appearance was missing, he didn't have cuts around his wrist and he didn't have anything to hide.

"Um, hi, I'm Kairi." I say to him nicely.

"I know."

"Great," my step ma' said in a pleased tone, "Kairi, I'm going to be out with your father for a while, setteling all the rest of the paper work for you. We'll be back later this night." She said. "Eat whatever you can find in the kitchen, okay?" She smiled walking towards the door with my step father.

"Okay." I returned her smile and waved as she walked out of the room. At least she was nice.

I immeadiatly felt myself being tackled to the ground by Ven.

"What was that for?"

"Just testing out your stabability." He smirked helping me up.

"Well that hurt! Where's the phone?" I narrowed my eyes at him rubbing my back. Damn, that stung.

"What are you going to do?" He asked curiously tagging after me."

"Calling my boyfriend!" I hiss at him and he changed hs facial expression.

"What is he like." He smirked blocking my path.

"He's perfect, that's that." I roll my eyes pushing past him.

"Oh, but I think I'm better. Much better, right, Kairi?" He said pulling me into an embrace.

"Get the hell off of me, Rox- VEN!" I yell at him pushing him away. Jeez he's annoying as hell and I've only known him for 6 minutes.

"Whatever, you will learn to love me after he's done with you. I'm all the love that exists in this house." He smiled weakly.

I turned around, "What do you mean?"

He laughed, "Oh, you'll see, you'll see tomorrow morning." He laughed to himself as he walked into the living room watching TV.

He was such a weirdo. Whatever, I wasn't going to fight him on my first day here anyways. Not yet. But what did he mean? I had a small idea of what he meant becuase of my encounter with my step dad yesterday. He was harsh, but that wouldn't mean that he was...right?

_You're paranoid, Kairi . _My head said to me,.

_Shut it, it might be true, he was scary yesterday. _I argue back to myself.

_Kairi, hun, you're talking to yourself. _My conscience said to me.

_You...have, I mean, I have a point there._ I say back to my mind and get up to eat.

Oh, what joy I would have if Riku was here, then I'd make him cook me delicious food all the time.

* * *

**_Xion's POV (for once)_**

My new home seems warm and full of money, this was as big as the mansion but built better in shape. Namine kept to herself in her room sobbing into her pillow for Roxas all the time. It's hard for her. She will go crazy in no time. At this stage it's only a matter of time.

I knew that Kairi was going to do bad without Sora. Who by the way was eating pancakes.

Of course you wonder how I know all of this, but obviously I'm psychic, so no questions asked.

Namine was indeed actually was an Esper.

Let me explain what an Esper is if you don't know.

An esper is a old tale of people who are able to control , and read minds and such. They are telepathy users and they're also capable of other paranormal things.

It explains the reason of Namine's screaming, why she see's shadows and such.

An esper digs the trouble out without having his or her mind all fogged up by some layman's opinion of what causes the ache and pain.

It's quite simple if you have studied them, like I have.

But anyways, in fact, in this house, there's at least someone kind of like me. His name is Zexion and he's into a lot of books that would seem weird to people but are excellent resources, he is studying psychiatry. Something that I've already learned a while back.

"Xion, can you stop staring and get to work?" Zexion snapped at me.

I kept a nice and cold face like I always do and have practiced. "I don't have too. I can't believe you're studying something as simple as that. Look into more challenging topics."

He snorted, "Like what?"

"Espers."

Yes, I liked Espers, a lot.

* * *

**_Roxas's POV_**

You know what, this sucks. Everybody in this house sucks. They're boring. They listen to religious songs and they took away all my clothes and music, and razors, and what not!? They said that it was too _'devil worshiping_' I couldn't look myself in the eyes when I looked into the mirror.

I was forced, _forced, _to wear a hite button up and dress pants, I am disgusted by myself. And the one thing that I don't undersand the most is the looks of everyone else in this place. They can dress normal. Why can't I? Why do I have to look like the nerd in this? People will laugh and make fun of me. I couldn't face my friends...whereever they were...I hope that _Namine_ is doing good. I can't stand being away from her.

"Roxas, come down here sweety." That sick voice saird to me. I groaned and hurried downstairs againsy my will. It was making me anxious.

My new mother was sitting in a chair facing me with my box of clothes and things that basically were my life.

"You see, you can have these clothes back after you do me one favor." She smiled sweetly and I still looked at her like I didn't know her.

"What do I need to do?"

"Well, you just simply ned to beat your sibling at a sport of your choice."

Is it that easy? I could do that eaasily. "Ok, sure, I'll do it.

"GREAT!" She sqealed hopping up and down. "Meet us in the woods when you're ready. Feel free to wear whatever you like, because I'm sorry to break it to ya' but you might never see those clothes again if she beats you." She giggled.

Wait, I'm going against a girl? Wow, they were just simply handing me the box. HA!

_Shit._

Did I mention that the girl was super strong? Even if she is tiny and bony looking. She could easily pick me up and throw me around like a rag doll. I was convinced, after I saw her lifting weights un imaginable to me.

Too bad she didnt see what was coming, because I'm a thief. I will always be faster and quicker than her in anything. It all depended on your capability to work with your eyes.

"So, Roxas, ready to lose?" She smirked at me.

Her name was Rikku, wasn't that weird? She had blond hair and was extremely hyper active.

I laughed in her face. As if she had a actual chance! "I pick the race, and you will not suceed."

"Well what are we doing?" She smiled confidently.

"We're racing." I smirked.

She looked at me in a searious tone she added, "That's so childish, I can't believe you're making it so easy for me."

"Naw, there's a twist. We go in the forest and who ever finds a red flag, that your mother set up first, and brings it back, wins. Rule number one, there are no rules, do whatever." I grin as she looked impressed.

"Nice, okay! Let's do this!" She smiled confidently.

"Are you sure, Rikku?" I snicker before myself.

She nodded. And our mother came over to give us the 3,2,1.

"READY?! GO!" She yelled and Rikku shot forward. I calmly followed after her with a good distance behind her.

Don't worry I have something up my sleeve...literally.

When Rikku sighted the flag from very far she jumped up and down. I sighed and smiled standing far away from her as Rikku jogged over there looking like she won already.

I laugh at her as I hide very near the finish line that she was running towards, right before she raced past me I jumped out and tackled her to the dirty ground grabbing the flag away from her leaving her on the ground as I ran towards the finish line with the flag.

"NO FAIR!" She yelled at me when I already won and she trotted back to us. "YOU CHEATED!" She screached.

"Oh, the sweet sound of defeat." I smile and laugh at her.

"BUT MOM!" She whined.

"Honey, he said there are no rules, you agreed and lost, a good loser doesn't envy the winner." SHe patter Rikku on the head as I stuck my toung out to her and laughed taking my box happily.

* * *

**_RIKU'S POV_**

My parents are pretty cool. They don't really ask what I'm doing. They just go with the flow and they like what I like. Loud music. Dark clothes, and a _**'If you die, don't say I didn't tell you it was stupid'**_ attitude. They were he best parents I've known for a long while. They gave me a room where I could hang out alone and do whatever and they were wealthy too. Well, mostly because of their past job that they had as working in a super cool rock band.

I have a little sister, her name is Amy, she's 12 going on 18. She wears little punk lolita clothes and likes lolipops, she doesn't let anyone tell her anything. Eventhough she's pretty cool, she could be a miniature Xion with more spunk at points. She doesn't like talking to people and she reads. A lot.

Now I'm playing with my sister, listening to rap metal, she supposedly is a distressed death princess and I'm some evil force.

Eventhough she's 12, she must not get much attention for wanting to play games that the kids at my job at daycare like to play. I guess she never was noticed so much by her busy parents.

I played with her nontheless, becuase she reminded me of myself, she was just like me when I was younger, ignored.

* * *

**_KAIRI'S POV _**( I know I skipped Sora, but we all know that he's eating, like Xion predicted)

The next mroning, Ven was right.

My step mother was standing in the kitchen looking stressed as she drank her coffe slowly not even glancing at me. When my step dad walked in I said "Good morning." To him and he just glared at me.

"Shut up!" He snapped at me.

"I was just saying good morning." I retort a little hurt.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He yelled at me and did something I never would've thought anyone woud do.

He hit me, he slapped me so hard I fell to the ground and sobbed holding my cheek in shock.

No one hits me, who the fuck did he think he was?! I spring up staring at him. "YOU ARE A BASTARD!!" I yell at him and he came back to me staring a me like a psychopath. He cracked his neck and knuckles. From the other, I saw Ven staring at me like I shouldn't have said anything.

"What did you say?" He smiled at me walking towards me.

"I called you a bastard because you are one!" I smile bac at him.

He grabbed me and punched me in the stomach, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He yells again hitting me once more.

I laughed, I've gotten worse beatings before when I was younger, he couldn't do anything to hurt me like that. "I said," I cough once, "that you were a bastard." I smile under my breath wiping my mouth.

"YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, UNDERSTAND?!" He screamed at me pushing me to the floor and starting to kick me.

I didn't scream, I mean, why would I? To give him satisfaction? I think not.

"SCREAM! SCREAM FOR HELP YO LITTLE BITCH!" He mocked me kicking me again and again.

I didn't scream. Instead, I laughed in his face from the ground. He turned red, pulled me up and pushed me against the glass vase. It busted and I could small sharps around me and I was as wet as a dog. He grabbed one of the shards looked at it, looked at me and threw it at me stomping away.

When he was gone, I got up. My ribs hurt and my head was woozy.

This place is fucking nuts.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A new ending.

3 weeks have passed of abuse, both physicaly and verbaly. I was hit and yelled at, I only laughed and that braught him to beat me more. Once I was beat so bad, I passed out and woke up to only find myself being hit more.

"Kairi, get your ass down here!" I heard my step father exclaim. He must've been drunk because I haven't talked to him since yesterday getting the shit beat out of me.

I walked downstairs against my will and look in My step families faces. My step ma' looked scared and Ven just stared at the floor.

"You're doing drugs." My step father said calmly.

"What? No way!" I say not believeing his words.

"Then how do you explaint his?!" He yeld holding up a bag of pot.

"Uhm, if you ahven't noticed, I'm clean." I say back to him.

I knew that those drugs were Ven's but do you think I would say anything? No. Why? Becasuse he should act like a man and tell his bastard father for himself.

"You expect me to believe that lie?!" He snarled, "If not you, who else? Ven? No, my boy is raised drug free!!" He yelled and I could feel his spit in my face as I slowly wiped away his saliva in my face in disgust.

I snort at him. "Have you looked at him lately? He looks high to me." I say back to him turning around to walk upstairs, but he yanks my arm back and tries to provoke me.

"You're such a liar." He chuckled slapping me in the face. I got out of his grip and ran upstairs. He called up to me, "Where do you think you're going? The phones are cut off, what, did you expect your little loser friends come and save you? I saw them all when I came. They all looked bad." He laughed in my face. I stormed back downstairs.

"That's not true!" I yell up at him.

"Oh yes it is, I could tell that all those girls there were sluts, and I knew it." He smiled in my face. A nasty smile in fact.

"How dare you, that's not true, you don't know them!"

"Oh, but I do, and that little spiky haired boy, the one you like so much well he's-"He started.

"NO! SHUT UP!"

He hit me again, I collapsed on to the floor by the impact and he continued. "No, no, little one, I'm not done yet. He's a loser, a little bitch! I knew that I shouldn't have picked you, the word WHORE was all over your face. I bet you slept with all of them in there cause that's just the little whore you are..." He laughed.

I held back tears and bit my lips. I stood up and did it. I hit him. Strike. Straight in his ugly face. Right on the nose that started bleeding. He fell over and cursed holding his nose. I took a pair of keys off of the table and went out. I closed the door behind me. Thought about it for a minute and opened it again.

"Oh, yeah, by the way..." I smile looking down at him, "You're the real whore in the situation." I smile and slam the door in his face.

I wasn't going to drive away, hell no. Instead I drove the car a couple of miles away and got out, engine still running and let it drive into a 20 feet deep ditch.

Afterwards, I walked into town. My feet hurt so much that I just wanted to fall down, curl up, and die. But I didn't, not until I found Rinoa's shop and banged on the doo violently until I saw Sora open the door looking sleepy.

"S-Sora!" I say jumping into his arms as he spun me around and closed the door behind me.

"Kairi, what's up? Rinoa is out on a date right now, what do you want?" He asked putting me down.

"Sora, I, I can't live with them any longer! They've been doing things..."

"What? Kairi, tell me, what?" He shook me as I sobbed.

"I-I, I can't take it in there anymore! I need you. I don't want to go back there any more...Sora, please, don't leave me any more." I whisper in his shoulder.

"Kairi..." He muttered in my hair. He lifted me up in his arms and carried me to his room and set me on his bed. "Are you okay? What happened? You look bad." He said to me looking confused.

"Yeah, cause a girl wants to hear that..." I say sarcasticly.

"No, I'm searious, what happened?"

"They hit me." I say quietly, "They said that I was useless..." I say to him and this time, tears rolled down my cheek slowly.

He wiped them away gently and stared into my eyes. " It's okay, Kai, I'm here." Sora laid me down on the bed with him and let me rest my head on his warm chest. I held on to him tightly and let myself fall asleep.

I woke up alone to find Sora leaning against the door in a frantic matter. I could hear rants downstairs and I began sitting up rubbing my eyes. I stood up and walked over to Sora.

"Kairi, stay away, don't speak." Sora whispered.

"What is going on?" I ask confused. When all of a sudden I hear someone banging on the door, screaming someones name.

My name.

My step father from the pits of hell.

I saw a knife plunge through the door missing Sora by centimeters. I pulled him to me and stared in disbelief when my step father cut his way through and smiled when he kicked the door open, "Happy to see me? You've been bad." He laughed and I couldn't help but cling on to Sora's body. My father stepped towards us and right at that moment Sora grabbed me and ran out of the door and down the stairs to stare in horror at the messed up shop.

The chairs and tables were out of place and al the clothes and dolls ripped up. Glass was everywhere in the room and right then my step hell father came downstairs with a knife in his hands.

Rinoa must still be out at this point.

"Aww, a prince to rescue you? I don't think so." He rambled and sprinted towards me. Sora pushed me away and was thrown towards one of the tables. He groaned and I stared at his body trying to get up desperately. The man picked me up and was about to plunge the knife at me when I saw Sora rip it out of his hands and throw it out. His hand was deeply cut in the process but he didn't notice at all...

"Get out of my way, punk!" He spat at Sora, punched him in the stomach and kicked him several times when he was on the floor. He took his arms and tied them up against a chair. I couldn't move, the shock turned my legs into nothing but numb parts of my body. "Now, back to you." He said after finishing his little game with Sora and he held me up. "Your little boyfriend gets to see everything I do and he can't do anything about it." He laughed and I squirmed when he grabbed my hair and slapped me in my face. Sora winced and stared at us.

"Let me go, you piece of shit!" I yell at him and he just grabs a random piece of wood hanging around and beat me with it.

"What did you say?"

"Are you death?" I say between small cries of pain.

One more hit and I felt blood trickle down the side of my face. He smiled his psychopath smile and kept hitting me. I felt the glass pierce my skin and Sora screaming at him to stop.

Why would no one help us?

Why would no one hear us?

"I hope you rott in hell." I mutter when he swings me up again to wrap his hands around my throat and shake me.

"You're going to die, aren't you scared?" He snickered and I managed to spit in his face and knock him down.

I ran over to Sora and whispered, "I love you." I kissed him on the cheek, and before I could say anything else hell began again for me as he grabbed me from behind and carried me over his shoulder.

"Look, because this is the last time you will see her." His sick words said to Sora.

"KAIRI! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Sora sreamed in daze and he kept yelling and screaming in protest I believed my ears were hearing music becuase that would be one of the last times I would hear his voice I believed.

The devil himself threw me carelessly in the back of a car. My mouth was taped up and my hands and feet tied.

I let go of my feelings as I stared after Sora screaming my name.

But you know.

In life, there's always a certain,

Price to pay.

* * *

**_THE END! MUST READ!_**

_**A/N**_: I am so relieed that this is finally over with, jeez, my hands were ready to fall off from typing. I loved this story and I bet that in like a year I'll read this and try ask myslef, "I wonder who wrote this, it's pretty good." XD cause I'm just stupid at points like that, HAHA!

But really, did you think I was a heartless beast? =D

Nope. I don't.

Because believe me,

There is indeed going to be a**_ SEQUEL!_**

That's right, I said the magic 6 letter word and I'm not talking about the word "Cookie" although, that is a magical word. Still, anyways, I am going to make a sequel to this just because I feel like it and I bet you guys would probably hunt me down and try to force me if I didn't.

Haha,

The title is going to be:

**_The lines we owe_**

Makes sense, right?

WELL! I'll see you in my sequel.

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
